The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 7 Lawfully
by Noire2015
Summary: Amy and Ben sets off to get married as Adrian won't allow it and so she asks her ex-girlfriend Emily Fields to help her stop the wedding as the 2012 Presidential Debate has begun while Revolver Ocelot's deadly plans is in pursuit and it's up to Spencer Hastings to save Barack Obama.


The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 7 Lawfully

(The story continues when Ben walks in on Amy and Adrian having sex as Amy's secret has been exposed and as a results Ben gets upset and plans to leave Amy but shortly comes up with a plan to take her to a wedding chapel and marry her so she wouldn't cheat on him and he even forces Amy to break up with Adrian as Adrian suspected as much and meanwhile Barack Obama and Mitt Romney are about to start their debate and little did Obama know he has been placed on a target for assassination so he wouldn't get re-elected, in this story Barack Obama and Mitt Romney has begun their 2012 Presidential Debate but things turns sour and meanwhile Amy and Ben are off to get married and unknown to Ben Amy secretly informs Adrian that she is marrying Ben by force as Adrian wasn't blind to see this so Adrian hires her ex girlfriend Emily to help her find Amy before she marry Ben.)

Chapter 1: Preparation Of The 2012 Debate

At the University Of Denver Barack Obama and Joe Biden are sitting down at a desk backstage waiting for the debate to start. "So Mr. President have you had any thoughts on what you going to say to that cocksucker Mitt Romney?" said Joe. "Never fear I've got it written down in my brain he wouldn't even see it coming" said Obama. "But what if your plan fails these Republicans are some sneaky sons of bitches, hell look at George W. Bush he manage to sneak his way into the White House cause rumor has it that he hired someone to hack into the voting machine and whoever voted for John Kerry Bush would then get Kerry's point making him victorious again claiming the White House and you are not worry that Mitt Romney got something up his sleeves?" said Joe. "Ok first of all that was 4 years ago and this is now and besides no one did find any proof that he cheated his way into the White House so my guess is that Mitt Romney can't be this creative or otherwise they'll probably suspect" said Obama. "And then the jokes will be on you like I said I don't trust these fucking Republicans in this day of age cause they will come up with some sneaky ass shit like this rumor I've been hearing that in the next 4 years Donald Trump would run for President" said Joe. "And what makes you so sure on this?" said Obama. "I overheard these cocksuckers talking because of Donald Trump knows you're gonna be re-elected which I hope the god you do Trump is planning on running for President after your 2nd term is up and if this rumor is true and Trump would become President then we're fucked" said Joe. "Got any other suggestions?" said Obama. "Since Donald Trump is filling in shitloads of papers I'll have one of my guys contact Hillary Clinton and have her run against Donald Trump" said Joe. "Now what makes you think a woman would run for President?" said Obama. "We never had a female run for President so we will make history and this can work, so if all goes to plan after the debate come to my place and wait for Election Day and so we can watch the voting results and back become President again and knock Mitt Romney off of his seats" said Joe. "Ok contact your guys and have them contact Hillary and let her know about the situation cause god only knows what would happen in the next 4 years when Trump becomes President" said Obama. There was a knock on the door as Jim Lehrer the host of the debate enters. "Excuse me guys just to let ya'll know the debate will be starting in 10 minutes so I hope you guys are ready" said Jim. "We are just getting a little warm up" said Obama. Meanwhile at the men's restroom Mitt Romney and Paul Ryan are standing there waiting for a call from Ocelot. "It's a damn shame Obama doesn't even know what's coming to him" said Paul. "It's all part of the plan soon this economy will belong to us and make everyone's life a living hell" said Romney. The scene switches to Ocelot climbs up to the catwalk as he sees the audiences waiting for the debate to start as he takes out his cell phone and calls Romney. Back in the bathroom Romney's cell phone rings and he answers it. "Hello" said Romney. "I'm inside" said Ocelot. "Good we're just waiting for the debate to start now do you remember what we talked about?" said Romney. "Yes got my sniper ready and will shoot Obama at the right moment" said Ocelot. "Good once Obama's dead no one will know who assassinated him you'll just walk out like's nothing happened and I'll become President like I own the motherfucker" said Romney. "Great plan but what if this does fail?" said Ocelot. "It won't fail I'll be President til 4 years and I'll let my buddy take over me" said Romney. "He's actually made contact with me not too long ago and will get back at him eventually" said Ocelot. "That's the spirit now we stick to our plan and after Obama's dead you should have your reward" said Romney. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Oh shit got to hang up" said Romney. Romney quickly hangs up as Jim comes in. "Oh there you are I've been looking all over for you guys we start in 2 minutes so hurry to the back stage so we can start this" said Jim. "No problem sir" said Paul. "We'll do just that" said Romney. Jim leaves. "Alright Mr. Romney time to get this over with" said Paul. Obama is so gonna meet his maker and just to piss off his spirit I am going to have some fun with Michelle Obama alright" said Romney. "Now you talking" said Paul. Romney and Paul high fives and leaves the men's restroom.

Chapter 2: Wedding Plans

The scene then switches to Ben driving his car with Amy sitting next to him as Amy is feeling a little discouraged. "Hey Ben?" said Amy. "Yes babe?" said Ben. "Was that really necessary?" said Amy. "What are you talking about" said Ben. "Making me say those hurtful things to Adrian" said Amy. "Look Amy don't even waste your time thinking about that bitch she's was obviously a fucking predator who made you seduce her especially while we were engaged" said Ben. "Technically me and Adrian fucked before you proposed to me" said Amy. "The fact is that you cheated on me with that fucking hoochie and I know you're not gay and you even told her it was a mistake and you're done with her" said Ben. "(Under her breath) You made me" said Amy. "What?" said Ben. "Nothing just feeling tired is all" said Amy. "Yeah well you've been under a lot of pressure and this is why we're going to get married tonight in case you cheat on me again" said Ben. "Ben don't you think we should discuss this before we run off to get married?" said Amy. "There is nothing to discuss, I thought it over and to prevent you from cheating on me you're going to marry me and I'm doing this for your own good" said Ben. "You do realize that's not gonna stop me from cheating right?" said Amy. "Yes it will stop you from cheating on me that is what marriage is all about trust love commitment and sex" said Ben. "Ben just listen to yourself I mean if our parents finds out about this I mean I have to invite my parents to our wedding" said Amy. "That's the thing sweetie we're actually gonna to elope and after we graduate from High School we're inviting our friends and family to our 2nd wedding, and don't you even think about inviting your ex slutty girlfriend you understand?" said Ben. "I won't" said Amy. "Good" said Ben. "Oh shit something just occurred to me the 2012 Debate is coming on tonight" said Amy. "Well you're going to have to miss it sweetheart heart we're going to be wed as soon as possible after we go a little quick shopping to get our wedding outfit and then go stay at a motel as our honeymoon and have our little sexy time and it's gonna be a romantic night" said Ben. "If you say so" said Amy. Ben stops at a red light. "So are you in you want to marry me?" said Ben. At this point Amy has finally seen Ben's true colors and decides to plan good cop bad cop. "Yes sure I'll marry you, you were always in my heart since the day we met" said Amy. "Then it's settle" said Ben. Ben and Amy were kissing each other and suddenly the traffic light goes green as they stopped kissing. "Alright time to do some wedding shopping" said Ben. Ben continues to drive.

Chapter 3: Adrian's Request

At Adrian's house Adrian quickly runs into her house and ran upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her and panicking. "Ok this may not be the end of us Amy clearly doesn't want marry Ben so I have to do something fast before she marries him, but what to do, come on think girl think" said Adrian. While Adrian was taking her time to think there was a knock on her door. "Come in" said Adrian. Cindy comes in and closes the door behind her. "Hey baby you ok I heard you running" said Cindy. Adrian and Cindy hugs. "No mom I'm not" said Adrian. "Why what happened?" said Cindy. "Amy broke up with me" said Adrian. "Well I figured as much she is engaged after all" said Cindy. "The thing is that Ben made her break up with me and paid very close to Amy's reaction she didn't even want to go through this she never even wanted to break up with me and I think Amy is the type of person who's afraid to cut that person loose" said Adrian. Cindy wraps her arms around Adrian. "Yeah sometimes it isn't easy to turn that person down so if Amy finally sees the real you it can be hard to decide who she wants to be with" said Cindy. Adrian wraps her arms around Cindy. "This is where I come in Mom she's off to marry Ben and I need to find her right now before she marries him" said Adrian. "My mom always tell me if you really love that person then go after your lover" said Cindy. "But I have no idea where she is so I was wondering can you help me find her?" said Adrian. "I wish I can but the Presidential Debate coming on in a few minutes and you know I can't afford to miss that" said Cindy. "I don't know why you ever bother I don't even care who wins, they both are bad news anyway" said Adrian. "No surprise" said Cindy. "But Mom what can I do?" said Adrian. "Call one of your friends and I'm sure they'll help you out" said Cindy. "Thanks Mom I'll do just that" said Adrian. "You will because you are such a sexy babe" said Cindy. "Hmm look who's talking Dad is lucky to have you, you're cuter then me and another thing just occurred to me your tits are bigger than mines" said Adrian. Adrian and Cindy's titties made contact with each others and bounces and Cindy laughs. "Wow Mom and I thought my tits couldn't get any huger" said Adrian. Cindy places her hands on Adrian's face. "Like mother like daughter right?" said Cindy. "I love you Mom" said Adrian. "I love you too sweet cakes" said Cindy. Adrian and Cindy are kissing each other and moments shortly Ruben walks in on Adrian and Cindy kissing. "Ok ya'll can cut the motherly love scene out the debate's coming on in a few minutes" said Ruben. "Honey I just wanted to spend time with my loving daughter" said Cindy. "Besides Dad she's my mom we could never-"said Adrian. "I get the picture Adrian so do you want to watch the Debate with us?" said Ruben. "Nah I'm cool" said Adrian. "Alright let your mom be so we can cuss that cocksucker Romney out let's go baby" said Ruben. Ruben leaves the room. "Alright remember what we talked about love" said Cindy. "Yes Mom" said Adrian. "Call for help and go get your woman I'm telling you sweetheart if Amy marries Ben it's all over" said Cindy. "I will get to the bottom of this later Mom" said Adrian. "Later" said Cindy. Adrian and Cindy kissed. "Enjoy the debate" said Adrian. "I will" said Cindy. Cindy leaves Adrian's room and closed the door behind her. "Ok who should I call first, oh wait I know I'll call Aria I'm sure she can help" said Adrian. Adrian sits on her bed and takes out her cell phone and contacts Aria's number as the scene then switches to Aria's house in her room she is on her laptop looking up things on Facebook. "Hmm so the Wii-U's coming out next month huh, I just hope it doesn't fail in 5 years" said Aria. Aria's cell phone rings and she picks it up. "Hello Aria Montgomery speaking" said Aria. "Hey Aria it's me Adrian it's been some time right" said Adrian. "Hey Adrian of course I remember you, you've dated my friend Emily" said Aria. "Yeah good times right" said Adrian. "Yeah so how's it been what made you decide to check up on me?" said Aria. "Well long story short you already know that I fell in love with a straight girl by the name of Amy Jurgens" said Adrian. "Oh yeah I seen her before and holy hell she is smoking hot" said Aria. "Yeah she is hot so I fell in love with Amy I told her how I felt but she rejected me a few times until we had like a connection which leads us to having sex and because of me Amy is bisexual and plans on leaving Ben for me so after Ben caught me sucking Amy's pussy he comes to my bar and insults me and calling me a slutty bitch or whatever the fuck he called me and he even got up in my face as if he was gonna to hit me and keep this in mind, he has no respect for women and the way he insults me like that I didn't like that at all and what's even worse is that he leaves my bar and then comes back with Amy and made her broke up with me" said Adrian. "This Ben guy sounds like a total wife beater and a loser" said Aria. "Speaking of that Amy is off to marry Ben and I need to get to Amy before she marries him so I was wondering will you help me track down Amy and stop the wedding?" said Adrian. "I can't I'm sorry" said Aria. "That fucking 2012 Debate right?" said Adrian. "No fuck the debate I have problems of my own too" said Aria. "What happened?" said Adrian. "Me and Ezra Fitz broke up" said Aria. "Oh my god why?" said Adrian. "While I was at School I had to go to the bathroom to take a shit and there was I as I opened up the door to the toilet I caught Ezra sucking Nicole's pussy while doing a blumpkin" said Aria. "Blumpkin what the fuck is that?" said Adrian. "Nicole was getting her pussy sucked while she was taking a shit" said Aria. "EWWWWW" said Adrian. "I've seen worst than this and I regret watching 2 kids in sandbox" said Aria. "Yikes" said Adrian. "And another thing that cocksucker Ezra wrote a fucking book about me and used to just to write a fucking article about the day when Alison disappeared can you believe that shit" said Aria. "Sounds like a fucking creep if you ask me" said Adrian. "But anyway sorry I won't be able to help you I'm still trying to recover from the break up you can try the others if you want" said Aria. "Alright thanks anyway" said Adrian. "No problem talk to you later and tell Amy I said heyyyyy" said Aria. "Will do cya" said Adrian. Adrian hangs up. "Now who to call next maybe my best friend Grace will help me" said Adrian. Adrian dials Grace's number and the scene switches to Grace's bedroom as she is putting makeup on and combing her hair until her cell phone rings and she answers it. "Hello" said Grace. "Hey Grace how you doing?" said Adrian. "I'm good just got off a Facebook" said Grace. "That's good" said Adrian. "So how are things with you and Amy?" said Grace. "Not so good" said Adrian. "Why what happened?" said Grace. "Ben made Amy break up with me and Amy is off to marry him and I'm calling to ask you do you want to come with me and find Amy before she marries Ben?" said Adrian. "Oh shoot I would love to but I just got a date just now" said Grace. "Really with who?" said Adrian. "Some chick I just met on Facebook goes by the name of Mona Vanderwall" said Grace. "Mona hmm I never heard of her" said Adrian. "Yeah apparently from what she tells me on Facebook she really wants to be in a relationship and she had a thing for Spencer but she's dating Ricky" said Grace. "Hmm I see well have fun on your date I'm gonna get my woman back" said Adrian. "Go get her tiger" said Grace. Adrian hangs up. "Shit perfect time for my best friend to get herself a date but any who let's try this number" said Adrian. Adrian dials Hanna Marin's number and the scene switches to Hanna's bedroom as she is lying on her heart shaped bed waiting for Caleb to arrive until her phone rings and she answers it. "Hello" said Hanna. "Hey Hanna how you doing?" said Adrian. "Pretty good gonna be busy in a few minutes thou" said Hanna. "Ok but do you think you have time to help a sista out?" said Adrian. "It depends make it quick" said Hanna. "Ben made Amy break up with me and Amy is off to marry him and I don't have much time left so can you come along and find her for me?" said Adrian. "As I mentioned I am about to be busy in a few minutes and by the way why do I need to help you?" said Hanna. "Ben is too dangerous for Amy he is not respectful towards women and I need someone to tell him off for me so I can go get Amy back" said Adrian. "Sorry I can't do that I don't want to get involve in people's personal problems I have my own problems to worry about" said Hanna. "I understand that but Amy means alot to me and I can't lose her" said Adrian. "To Amy Ben may not be dangerous as you claim and if you love Amy this much you should leave her alone and let her marry Ben so she can be happy and hopefully ya'll two can remain friends" said Hanna. "I love Amy so much" said Adrian. "I know you do but you do realize what you're about to do is consider to be stalking and you'll end up in a orange suit just like Piper Chapman" said Hanna. "You know I think I found a best solution" said Adrian. "You did what's your solution?" said Hanna. "Gonna hang up and ask someone else later" said Adrian. Adrian hangs up on Hanna leaving her to scoff. "(Off-Screen) Baby you ready?" said Caleb. "In here baby" said Hanna.

Chapter 4: Adrian's Final Request

Back at Adrian's room Adrian appears to run out of ideas but then knows a certain someone who may help her. "Oh boy my ex girlfriend Emily Fields well she's my only hope and to be honest I wish I was still with her" said Adrian. Adrian dials Emily's cell number and the scene then switches to Emily's house and in her room, her room is dark and there are candles lit by her bed as it then shows Emily and her girlfriend Paige McCullers lying on the bed completely naked kissing each other as the R&B music plays in background and as Emily and Paige's lovemaking gets a little heat up Emily squeezes Paige's titties and rubs her pussy against Paige's pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, YES, YES, YES, YES, oh said Paige. Paige then squeezes Emily's butt and she let's out a brief moan and then suddenly their lovemaking is interrupted when Emily's cell phone go off. "(Gasp) Shit" said Emily. "Baby I told you to put your phone on silent" said Paige. "I thought I did" said Emily. Emily falls on top of Paige causing Emily's titties to make contact with Paige's titties and slowly bounces off of her as their titties bounces and Emily grabs her cellphone and looks at the caller ID seeing Adrian is calling her. "Oh damn" said Emily. "What, what is it?" said Paige. "It's Adrian, my ex" said Emily. "Why do you still have her number?" said Paige. "We go way back can you give us a moment?" said Emily. "Fine" said Paige. Paige puts on her nightgown and leaves Emily's room as Emily answers her phone. "Hello Adrian" said Emily. "Hey Emily it's some time" said Adrian. "Your timing couldn't get any better I was in a middle of having sex with Paige but then again its my fault I forgot to put it in silent" said Emily. "Oh sorry go back to what ya'll was doing" said Adrian. "No it's fine we can still chat what can I do for you?" said Emily. "Its a good thing you forgot to put your phone on silent" said Adrian. "Why you say that?" said Emily. "Well remember that girl Amy I've been telling you about?" said Adrian. "Yeah you fell for a straight and you got her confused and she didn't even know if she really wants to marry Ben but eventually you got Amy to fall in love with you despite the fact that you stole her boyfriend Ricky just so you can date Amy of course hun I remember her" said Emily. "Well Amy is off to marry Ben against her will and I don't have much time left" said Adrian. "Do you know where they are headed?" said Emily. "No sadly that is why I decided to contact you, I've already asked some of your friends including Grace but unfortunately one of them just went through a major breakup and another friend getting ready to meet her online date and another who is about to have sex with her boyfriend oh how the irony" said Adrian. "Listen I may be able to help you but I'm gonna have to ditch the girlfriend for awhile while I'll help you get your woman back" said Emily. "Are you sure Paige is gonna be ok with this?" said Adrian. "That is the tough part but I'll manage" said Emily. "Thank you Emily" said Adrian. "No problem I'll tell you what come over my house and we'll go on Amy's Facebook page and ask if any of her online friends has seen or heard from her and if that doesn't work I'll contact Caleb and see if he can track her down" said Emily. "Caleb is fucking Hanna at the moment" said Adrian. "Of course then maybe we'll wait til they stop, now hurry come over the wedding could be starting any moment" said Emily. "I'm on my way" said Adrian. Adrian hangs up and puts her phone in her pocket and leaves her room as the scene switches back Emily's room as she is putting her close back on as Paige comes back in Emily's room. "Everything ok baby?" said Paige. "Yeah its cool" said Emily. Paige smiles as she's about to walk towards Emily to hug her but Emily stops her. "Paige can you do me a favor?" said Emily. "What is it baby?" said Paige. "Can you head back home and come back tomorrow?" said Emily. "Why what's going on?" said Paige. "It's urgent you need to go back home" said Emily. "Well can I come with you?" said Paige. "Sorry I can only do this only" said Emily. "Oh I get it now it's her" said Paige. Emily doesn't say anything. "Oh fuck you" said Paige. "Look Paige Adrian needs my help her girlfriend is gonna marry Ben and I need to help my best friend stop the wedding hell I don't even know its starting yet" said Emily. "I don't give a fuck about your ex's problems why don't you be a lady and tell her straight up to solve her own problems now that you moved on" said Paige. "I can't see Adrian get so upset over this she may be my ex but she is still my best friend" said Emily. "Yeah but where was I when I needed you, I needed help on my homework but no you're always hanging out with your friends Aria Hanna and Spencer or how about when my mom was in the hospital but no you had things to do with your fucking ex" said Paige. "Paige I'm sorry things just come up it's not my fault" said Emily. "What am I Emily huh, am I your fuck buddy?" said Paige. "Paige please listen" said Emily. "You think you can just invite me over just to fuck your brains out but if Adrian your ex needs help you have to think about her?" said Paige. "There is nothing going on between me and Adrian that was a long time ago" said Emily. "That's bullshit Emily and we both know it I am not as stupid as you think and if you want to keep this shit up then be my fucking guest" said Paige. "Paige wait" said Emily. "Fuck you" said Paige. Paige storms out of Emily's room leaving her to sit back and signs then Paige comes back in. "You hate me don't you?" said Emily. "What's wrong with me I am such a jealous type" said Paige. "Yeah you are" said Emily. Paige sits next to Emily. "I'm sorry I exploded like that I just want to spend time with you because I love you so much" said Paige. "Me too but I have to help my ex get the woman of her dreams there is no telling what would happened if Amy does finally marry Ben" said Emily. "They are most likely gonna fuck after their wedding it's the whole classic tradition and once that happens Amy and Ben are indeed in love and she couldn't even afford to leave him after what they been through" said Paige. "I'm just worried for her you know" said Emily. "Baby listen I'll let you help your ex and you have to promise me one thing" said Paige. "And what is?" said Emily. "Don't have sex with Adrian, you promise?" said Paige. "Yes I promise" said Emily. "Then tell me you won't" said Paige. "I promise I won't have sex with Adrian and as I mention me and Adrian are no more" said Emily. "I love you Emily" said Paige. "I love you too Paige" said Emily. Emily and Paige are kissing each other.

Chapter 5: Spencer's Urgent Call

Meanwhile at Mona's house and at her room Mona is sitting at her computer desk while Spencer sits next to her shortly after Mona asks Grace to come over to her house for a date from Facebook. "You know Spencer I want to thank you for helping me find a date" said Mona. "Well that's what friends are for right" said Spencer. "I may still have feelings for you but I'm going over to Grace's house shortly and we're going to see how it turns out" said Mona. "It's gonna turn out great Mona and hopefully by the end of the night you'll eventually get the puh" said Spencer. "Puh what the fuck is that?" said Mona. "You ever watch Dashiegames's videos?" said Spencer. "No never heard of him" said Mona. "He's a really funny let's player when you get to know him, and by the way puh means pussy" said Spencer. "Gotcha" said Mona. "So are you going to be alright on your first date Mona?" said Spencer. "I'll be find and have confidence on myself" said Mona. "Want me to become the third wheel?" said Spencer. "If you want and besides if me and Grace do have sex you can join us if you like" said Mona as she winks at Spencer. "Nah it's cool it was only a one time thing" said Spencer. "Did you liked it Spencer" said Mona. "Well it's hard to save it was pretty awkward thou" said Spencer. "You'll get used to it" said Mona. "You know I had to do it just to get you for betray Ocelot and stop you from threatening my friends as A" said Spencer. "Ah good times" said Mona. "Besides I already promised my boyfriend it wasn't gonna happen again and its gonna stay like that, now that you have a date" said Spencer. "I still thank you for the help" said Mona. Suddenly Spencer's cell phone rings. "Oh shit it's my Federal Agent boss" said Spencer. "Federal Agent what the fuck who you snitching?" said Mona. "No I am not an FBI Informant but something I've never mentioned this to anyone I am a secret agent of the law and that was the reason why I had permission to break into Obama's White House to destroy that bullshit bill" said Spencer. Spencer answers her cell phone. "I should've seen that one coming or we all have" said Mona. "Hello" said Spencer. The scene switches to the California police department and in her office judging by her name tag it is revealed that Spencer's boss is a female Federal Agent Prosecutor who goes by the name of Angela Valdez. "Hello Spencer I would like to see you in my office please" said Angela. "Angela can this wait because I'm helping my friend set up for her first date" said Spencer. "No sorry this can't wait" said Angela. "Can we at least talk it over the phone?" said Spencer. "No I need to talk to you about this in person we don't have a lot of time" said Angela. "Alright I'm on my way" said Spencer. Spencer hangs up. "What's going on?" said Mona. "I have to go the boss says it's really urgent" said Spencer. "Oh Spencer if my date with Grace doesn't work is Angela single?" said Mona. "She may or may not I really don't care but Mona worry about Grace and see how it turns out and have confidence in yourself like you said earlier" said Spencer. "Just asking" said Mona. "You should go see Grace I'll look into her address on Facebook and I may stop by so I'll talk to you later" said Spencer. "Later Spencer" said Mona. Spencer and Mona hugs and kissed and then Spencer leaves Mona's house.

Chapter 6: The 2012 Presidential Debate Begins

At the University Of Denver at the debating room the debate has just about to begin as Jim Lehrer is hosting and the scene also switches to Amy's house and in the living room Ashley sitting on the couch noticing the debate is coming on. "Mom and Dad the debate is starting" said Ashley. "Coming" said George. George and Anne comes in the living and sat on the couch between Ashley. "Did it start yet?" said Anne. "It's about to" said Ashley. "I wonder how its gonna go down" said George. "Obama is gonna tell Romney off just you wait" said Anne. Back at the debate Ocelot is seen laying flat on his stomach on the catwalk holding his sniping wait for the right moment to snip Obama. "Our boy is right on schedule (Reloads sniper rifle) he will know soon enough" said Ocelot. "The debate is about to begin please remain quiet and be sure to have your cell phones or iphones on silent and I present you Jim Lehrer" said VO. Jim stands at his desk hooked with the microphone and is starting. "Thank you for for coming here in Denver or watching this at home and welcome to the 2012 Presidential Debate a week before election down where we listen to Governor Mitt Romney and President Barack Obama's expression about the economy and with each other as I present you the two competitors ya'll may come out now Mr. Mitt Romney and Mr. President Barack Obama" said Jim. The audience claps as Obama and Romney comes out stage and little did everywhere knew Romney looks at the ceiling and sees Ocelot with his sniping and nods at him indicating he see him. "Ok now just for the right time you black bastard you'll no longer be President" said Ocelot. Obama and Romney sits on their seats. "And now I present you the two representors Paul Ryan and Joe Biden" said Jim. Paul and Joe comes out of backstage and stands in their positions as the audience claps. "Thank you all for joining tonight and we are here to expression ya'll actions an as for Romney we'll have him express on why he wants to be President, so anyway who wants to go first?" said Jim. "I'll go first" said Obama. Obama gets out of his seat to make his statement. Back at Amy's house in the living room Anne is getting all hype to see Obama. "Oh look at President Obama" said Anne. "He's about to give Romney a piece of his mind" said George. "Oh my god he looks like Billy Dee (Claps in rhythm) Billy Dee, Billy Dee, Billy Dee (Stops clapping) Billy Dee Obama" said Anne. "Mom SHH" said Ashley. At the debate Obama is starting his speech. "I am very honored that I was able to make it to the debate tonight as we all know that Election Day is 1 week away and I've been President for 4 years since I got elected in 2008 and I know I can make this world so even better than before cause yes I can but anyway being President took a lot out of me and I didn't think I was able to pull it off but it was worth it, like the time I had Osama Bin Laden killed because he was responsible for the events of 9/11 many people has died that day and Bush failed to prevent this but at least Biden paid the price" said Obama. "Of course he was one of my mentor of course you killed him you black fuck" said Ocelot. "For the passed 4 years I made great progress at being President I reduced the gas price and owned a care center called the Obamacare and lots of people loved it so much" said Obama. Mitt Romney is seen scoffing. "And there were times when I made a mistake when I was being manipulated by the gray haired cocksucker Revolver Ocelot and had me terminate the Internet promising me for cash" said Obama. Ocelot gets really agitated him Obama named drops him and feels ready to pull the trigger on him. "You just had to go there you black ass nigger that's right fall right into your own trap" said Ocelot. "All Ocelot wanted was to keep is Big Shell up and running and blame us for stealing his money by going on the Internet to look things up on Facebook or watching Let's Plays on YouTube or even watch porn or Japanese Hentai I mean what kind of bitch ass white cracker would do some shit like that" said Obama. The scene switches to Amy's house in the living room. "This Ocelot guy sounds like he had what's coming to him" said Ashley. "Wait Ocelot I know that man he was the motherfucker that claims he dropped the treasure of money in the volcano but turned out to be a bunch of dead cut up dicks at Lava Island" said George. "EWWW dead really" said Ashley. The scene switches back to the debate. "If it wasn't for Spencer Hastings Ricky Underwood and Ben Boykewich I would've never saw Ocelot's true colors and ya'll Internet would've been banned for good so Spencer and her two friends deserves more credit I can admit and because of them I was able to destroy the bad bill and turned ya'll Internet back on" said Obama. The scene switches to Amy's living room. "Ocelot can surly make a good republican" said George. "Shit tell me about it" said Ashley. "If Ocelot does decides to run for President god only knows how fucked up this world may get" said Anne. The scene switches back to the debate. "This Ocelot is no good and when you see him do not hang out with him, I even heard that he was also responsible for the PSN to be hacked and once again it was Spencer Hastings that saved the day especially when she got her friend to betray Ocelot and prevent him from hacking ya'll passwords" said Obama. "And what does any of this has to do with this debate and Election Day?" said Romney. "Shh Mr. Romney it's not your turn" said Jim. "Fuck that you said we can speak our minds (Gets up from his seat) now Mr. President you may have been corrupted by Ocelot and let Spencer Hastings save you but do you even think you're making this debate all about Spencer and her two male friends when they have nothing to do with what's going on tonight?" said Romney. "No sir I'm just saying ever since I became President and what's been happening happened for a reason like where would I be now right" said Obama. "Um I don't follow" said Romney. "Of course not you lack of vision, I see a place where people get on and off the freeway on and off, off and on all day all night" said Obama. Romney stands there looks confused. "In the next 4 years my presidential work will be a strings of a gas stations inexpensive motels, restaurants that serve rapidly prepared food, tire salons automobile dealerships and wonderful, wonderful billboards reaching as far as the eye can see, my god it'll be beautiful" said Obama. "Come on nobody is going to drive this lousy freeway when they can take a red car for a nickle" said Romney "Oh they'll drive, they'll have to, see I bought the red car so I could dismantle it" said Obama. The scene switches to Amy's living room. "Have any idea what the fuck they're talking about?" said Anne. "About a few months ago Obama was trying to own a Freeway and come up with decent of prices so in order to do so he had to buy a red car that was used in the 1940s at Los Angeles and had to break it" said George. "Is that even legal?" said Anne. "Hey babe these motherfuckers are politicians they can do anything to can power and respect" said George.

Chapter 7: Wedding Shopping

Meanwhile Ben and Amy are still on the road and is pretty close to the wedding shop. "Alright baby the Brides Of California is almost near so have you thought about what wedding dress you want?" said Ben. "I really don't care" said Amy. "Doesn't matter but my dad was at least nice enough to lend me $2,000 so I keep $1,000 and you can have the other to get your wedding dress" said Ben. "Can we think this through I kinda have second thoughts about this?" said Amy. "Amy I thought about this and I am marrying you for your own good to prevent you from cheating on me and once we get a hotel we're going to have sex on our wedding night that way you can be more committed to me" said Ben. "I don't understand how that works but what if our parents finds out about this?" said Amy. "They won't because with the debate on and Election Day coming up they won't even think what we're up to besides your mom thinks you're hanging out with me with Ricky as my dad thinks the same so there is nothing to worry about" said Ben. Amy sighs. "I guess you're right" said Amy. "Oh look we're here" said Ben. Ben makes it to Brides Of California wedding store and parked his car at the parking lot. "Alright we gonna have to pick our wedding clothes fast so we don't have time to wait ok" said Ben. "Ok baby" said Amy. Ben and Amy kissed and gets out of the car and then walks into Brides Of California. "Ok so pick any wedding dress you want and I'll pick my suit and we'll just go to the fitting him to try it out" said Ben. "Ok" said Amy. Ben walks off to find a wedding suit while Amy notices there is a TV that shows the debate as it shows Obama talking. "Hmm at least I get to look at bits and pieces of the debate" said Amy. "This motherfucker over here didn't even think I could handle a Freeway but I did right and that was why I was able to own my very own Obamacare" said Obama on TV. "But did anyone ever go to your Obamacare I didn't hear anyone go to your stupid Obamacare I heard it was a cheap ass hospital" said Romney on TV. "Well maybe if you do some fucking research instead of finding a way to cancel Sesame Street like you work for that fucking PBS Station which you hell as sure don't" said Obama on TV. "Hey Amy today watch that later on a YouTube video" said Ben. "Oh ok sorry baby these two guys are at it like they on Jerry Springer" said Amy. "I don't give a fuck about that, it really doesn't concern me now hurry and find a wedding dress" said Ben. "Yes baby" said Amy. Amy goes to the wedding dress section and picks out a white wedding dress that costs $500. "Hmm ok I guess that would do" said Amy. Amy looks over and sees that Ben is taking his time picking out his wedding suit which gives Amy an idea so she walks up to the manager. "Hey excuse where's the fitting room?" said Amy. "Down the aisle and to the left" said Manager. "Thanks" said Amy. Amy rushes to the fitting room and goes into a change room and closed the door behind her and hung up her wedding dress on the back of the door and then takes out her cell phone and dials Adrian's number. "Come on Adrian pick up" said Amy. The scene switches to Adrian driving her car on the way to Emily's house and Adrian's cell phone rings and she picks it up to answer it. "Hello" said Adrian. "Hey Adrian it's me" said Amy. "(Gasp) Amy you've called me I thought you were pissed off and never wanted to hear from me" said Adrian. "It's all bullshit really I didn't mean any of that" said Amy. "It's ok so is the wedding even happening?" said Adrian. "Alright Adrian I can't be on the phone this long because Ben is rushing me so I'll be brief" said Amy. "Sure what happened?" said Adrian. "I never wanted to break up with you Adrian Ben forced me to break up with you and also made me tell you to stay away away from me and he also forced me to kiss him right in front of you as you saw" said Amy. "So the break up was all staged I knew it" said Adrian. "Yes that is why I am calling you and ask you to hurry up and come get me before he returns" said Amy. "Ok Amy where are you because I am getting a friend for my back up in case things go wrong" said Adrian. "I am at Brides Of California" said Amy. "Brides Of California is that like a wedding store?" said Adrian. "Yes please Adrian hurry up and get me (Voice breaking) I don't want to marry Ben, he says that after we're married then he is gonna have sex with me thus making me to be his forever" said Amy. "Ok where is the Brides Of California so me and Emily can go get you?" said Adrian. "Emily your ex girlfriend?" said Amy. "(Softy) Shit (To Amy) I can explain later" said Adrian. "No, no that's fine I would love to meet her" said Amy. "Where is the Brides Of California building that you're in?" said Adrian. "It's at 681 Tasman Dr, Sunnyvale, CA 94089" said Amy. Adrian was at a stop light and takes out her pen and notepad and then writes the address down on her note. "Ok what street?" said Adrian. "It's at Tasman & Fair Oaks street" said Amy. Adrian writes it down on her notepad. "Ok I got it down since I'm near Emily's house so I am about to get her right now and when we both get you I'll take you back while Emily teaches Ben a lesson" said Adrian. "Oh did I ever told you that he hit him and called me a skanking bitch?" said Amy. This angers Adrian so much she wants to kill him. "That I didn't know and yeah I knew he has no respect for women and yeah Emily is surly gonna show him the door" said Adrian. "Like kill him" said Amy. "If you put it that" said Adrian. "I don't care what you do to Ben but please hurry up and save me" said Amy. "I will Amy" said Adrian. "I love you" said Amy. "I love you too" said Adrian. "(Off-Screen) Baby are you ready?" said Ben. "Oh shit Adrian I have to go please hurry up and save me before I marry him" said Amy. Amy quickly hangs up. "Shit now I really have to hurry" said Adrian. Adrian steps on the gas and drives really fast.

Chapter 8: Meeting with Angela Valdez

Meanwhile Spencer makes it to the police station as she parks her car at the parking lot and gets out of her and goes into the police station and shortly she makes it to Angela's office who is on the phone with someone as Spencer knocks on her door while Angela looks up towards Spencer pointing her finger telling her one second. "Ok baby I've to go talk to you later" said Angela. Angela hangs up. "Hello Spencer close the door and have a seat" said Angela. Spencer closes the door behind her and sits down at Angela's desk. "So who was it on the phone?" said Spencer. "That was my boyfriend Jamie we go way back since we were kids, we were even in high school together and also he left and divorced his wife to be with me" said Angela. "Aww that's romantic" said Spencer. "Yeah it is" said Angela. "Oh but what about Greg I thought you were dating him?" said Spencer. "We been broke up before me and Jamie officially became a couple but we still talk every now and then" said Angela. "Funny my friend asked me were you single well I have to break it down to her but she'll be find she has a date anyway" said Spencer. "Ok before this goes out of proportion time to do some business" said Angela. "Ok Angela what is the urgent emergency?" said Spencer. "You know the 2012 debate is on right now right?" said Angela. "Yeah" said Spencer. "How long have you been working for me?" said Angela. "Since 10 years" said Spencer. "If that is the case then why wasn't I informed that you're little old ass buddy Revolver Ocelot is planning on assassinating Barack Obama in the debate?" said Angela. "I didn't know about this either" said Spencer. "And why not, were you too busy fucking your best Mona don't think I haven't heard about that" said Angela. "Ok I fucked Mona because I had to alright I had to get her to ditch Ocelot and help Sony prevent his PS3 from getting hacked so if you think me and Mona are a thing you have another thing coming" said Spencer. "I just didn't knew you were gay that's all but I'm just making a statement where the hell were you when Ocelot is planning this?" said Angela. "First of all I am not gay I am in deeply in love with Ricky Underwood and I was helping Mona to find her a girlfriend so she can get off my back and besides Ocelot is one sneaky motherfucker, you of all people won't even know when his next move is gonna be hell he could kill Obama right now if we're just sitting here talking our asses off so as your right hand female you can't expect me to know when Ocelot's next move is gonna be" said Spencer. "So helping Mona get a girlfriend just to get out your hands that seems fair neither my men didn't even know about this until Mike send me a tip" said Angela. "A tip?" said Spencer. "I had Mike tail down Ocelot and when Ocelot and Mitt Romney got off the airplane at Denver he overheard Ocelot's plan that he is gonna kill Obama at will while Mitt Romney is in conspiracy with him" said Angela. "Then we need to act fast we must head there right now" said Spencer. "Wait hold on let me go on my laptop first and look up YouTube to see if he's still alive" said Angela. Angela opens up her laptop and goes on a YouTube livestream where it shows the debate and see that Obama is still alive. "And this motherfucker got the audacity to increase gas prices plus tax making it hard for us to spend our motherfucking money" said Obama. "And this black nigger doesn't even have proof now does he?" said Romney. "Oh I got proof motherfucker just wait and see" said Obama. "Those boys are on a roll" said Spencer. "And Obama is still alive so yeah we have no time to lose" said Angela. Angela closes her laptop and picks up the phone and calls Greg. "Hey Greg contact Mike and have him locate Ocelot he may poses as a sniper and when he does see him tell him not do anything because Angela and Spencer are on our way fast before he shoots Obama" said Angela. Angela hangs up. "Ok we're gonna wait a few minutes this shouldn't take long" said Angela. "Just hang in there Obama" said Spencer. The scene switches to the debate while Obama and Romney are still arguing and Mike is seen sitting in the back row of the audience and puts on his thermal glass to locate Ocelot and when he looks up he sees a red image indicating its Ocelot still holding his sniper waiting for the right moment to take out Obama and then Mike picks up and cell to call Greg back. The scene then switches back to Angela's off while they're waitng for the phone call. "So how was it when you sucked Mona's pussy did it taste good?" said Angela. Spencer scoffs. "What it's girl talk I really don't give a shit if you're a lesbian I really don't care I just didn't think a straight female like you would actually fuck a girl to get her to the good side" said Angela. "You are such a prude" said Spencer. Instead of calling Angela back Greg barges into Angela's office. "Mike just called and Ocelot has been sighted at the debate he is seen at the catwalk up on the ceiling we must leave now" said Greg. "About damn time" said Spencer. "Give me a spare gun we got a President to save" said Angela. Greg Spencer and Angela rushes out the office.

Chapter 9: The Wedding Chapel

Later in the evening Adrian drove up to Emily's house and parked her car on her driveway and then she quickly gets out of her car and knocks on Emily's front door until Emily opens the door for Adrian. "Hey Adrian right on time you're looking good I see" said Emily. "Same to you" said Adrian. Adrian and Emily hugged. "Now that Paige left for tonight come to my room we'll check out her Facebook account to see if she happened to update her status" said Emily. "Wait Amy just called on the way over here and she's at the wedding store with Ben and she sounded so upset because they are getting their wedding stuff over there" said Adrian. "Do you have the address to the wedding shop?" said Emily. "Sure I wrote it down but had to be quick about it cause Ben called her and I'm guessing he's buying the dress and the suit as we speak" said Adrian. "Give it to me" said Emily. Adrian gives the address note to Emily and she reads it. "Ok Brides Of California 681 Tasman Dr, Sunnyvale, CA 94089 Tasman & Fair Oaks street wow sweetie you would make great detective" said Emily. "Yeah that is the wedding store I was talking about" said Adrian. "Yeah you know come up to my room anyway I need to type this in on Google so I can snap a pic of the map with my cell this won't take long" said Emily. Adrian and Emily goes into her room as Emily quickly sits at her laptop desk to turn it on and pops up Google. "So do you think it's awkward for me to asking you as my ex to help me get my current girlfriend back?" said Adrian. "No not at all" said Emily. "Do you have any personal feelings for me?" said Adrian. "Adrian I am in happily in love with Paige I know I was your first but it was for the best I had college in Philadelphia and long distance doesn't work out as much but hey we still good friends" said Emily. "Yeah we are you still taught me how to pleasure women and boy Amy really loved it when it was her first time it's like I was in your shoes" said Adrian. "(Laughs) I'm still happy for your guys and I love that you're following your heart to find a way to get your woman back, fate knows she doesn't belong with Ben he deserves someone better" said Emily. "Thanks Emily" said Adrian. "Ok Google map is up all I have to do just type in the address" said Emily. Emily types in the address on the Google search bar and the address map pops up. "And use my phone and snap it" said Emily. Emily snaps a picture of the map with her cell phone. "And done we got the directions let's move out and now" said Emily. Adrian and Emily leaves the bedroom and rushes out the house. "Let's take my car save your gas when you get home ok" said Emily. Adrian stops Emily for a moment. "Emily wait" said Adrian. "Yes what is it?" said Emily. "I want to say thank you for doing this for me Amy means alot to me" said Adrian. "No problem that is what friends are for" said Emily. Adrian and Emily kissed. "Ironic this is where we shared our first kiss and my mom freaked out" said Emily. "Ah good times" said Adrian. "Come on let's go get your woman back" said Emily. Emily gets in her driver's seat while Adrian sits next to her as Emily turns her car on and pulls away from the driveway and drove way. "Now to the Brides Of California let's go" said Emily. Meanwhile the scene switches to Albertson Wedding Chapel and Ben is seen parking his car at the parking lot. "Well here we are baby Albertson Wedding Chapel now I've read good reviews on this site a bunch of people got married here and it turned out for the best of them and not a single wife ever cheated" said Ben. "I don't normally read reviews and such can't always believe em just saying" said Amy. "Doesn't matter what I believe, we've made it this far and there's no going back so honey are you ready to do this?" said Ben. "More than ever baby" said Amy. Amy and Ben were kissing each other. "Ok let's save that for later ok love" said Ben. "Yeah let's" said Amy. "Come on let's go get married" said Ben. Ben and Amy gets out of the car as Ben is seen wearing his white suit as Amy is seen wearing her white wedding dress and is walking towards the chapel as Amy looks back a few times wondering when Adrian and Emily is gonna show up but is still going along with marrying Ben regardless so Ben and Amy then enters the chapel and apparently they arrived at the nick of a time because it's almost closing time so Ben and Amy goes to the main Chapel room where they see the Minister the altar praying. "Excuse me sir" said Ben. Minister turns around to see Ben and Amy in their wedding outfits. "Oh I see I got some unexpected customers despite we're about to close for the night soon this Presidential Debate is getting to everyone I barely get any customers today" said Minister. "Well that's not why we're you see my name is Ben Boykewich and this is my fiancee Amy Jurgens and we want to get married" said Ben. "Alright that's good so did you invite any family members friends or did you even invite your ex girlfriend to your wedding?" said Minister. "No we didn't invite anyone because we're basically eloped because I want to marry Amy so she won't cheat on me anymore" said Ben. "Um Ben you have an ex, you didn't tell me that" said Amy. "No of course not you're my first" said Ben. "Oh" said Amy. "So your fiancee once cheated on you huh?" said Minister. "Yeah more than once I walked in on Amy letting Adrian suck her pussy when I was coming back to her room because I forgot my timer for football coaching practice so the plan was that once I'm married to her I can teach her a valuable lesson that cheating on me with another woman is bad I mean it's really wrong" said Ben. "Oh I understand now Amy has committed a deadly sin and you are saving her by marrying her" said Minister. "That's about the size of it" said Ben. "Now that's true love" said Minister. "(Thinking) This is ludicrous" said Amy. "Alright then shall we get started?" said Minister. "Yes" said Ben and Amy. "Oh wait the wedding is gonna cost ya'll $500" said Minister. "You got it Minister after we're married me and Amy are hitting the honeymoon at Days Inn at Virginia and gonna have sex all night long and that way Amy would be so committed to me as her lovely husband" said Ben. Amy is really wishing Adrian would save her at this point. "Are you happy about this Amy?" said Minister. "Yes I am very excited about this" said Amy. Amy and Ben paid the Minister $500. "Alright paid in full and with that being said let's go get married" said Minister. The Preacher is then seen in the background and plays the piano tune Here Comes The Bride. "Since there is no people here just go straight to the altar" said Minster. Ben and Amy holds hands and walks to the Altar while Minister stands before them holding the wedding bible book. "And so we are gathered here tonight as a special ceremony for Ben Boykewich and Amy Jurgens together they have shared the good and bad and my god shall let them be happy together for the rest of their lives so I shall now let them say their vows" said Minister. "I didn't really practice on my vows but I'll keep it short and simple, Amy Jurgens you are the love of my life words can't describe how lucky I am to be with the amazing girl of all times I always dreamed of marrying the girl of my dreams and that day has finally come and yeah we had our rough times but at least you learned from your mistake I love you very much" said Ben. "Ben you were the first well actually 2nd guy I've met and you taught me everything about compassion love and caring and you are such a sweet guy and you are lucky that you have a girl to fall for a guy like you and with that being said I am happy to be with you and I love you too Ben Boykewich" said Amy. "And now I present you two the rings" said Minister. Minister takes out the ring box out of his pocket and gives it to Ben as Ben takes out a ring and places it on Amy's left ringman finger and Amy did the same thing with Ben. "We are gathered together here to unite this man Ben Boykewich and this woman Amy Jurgens in the bonds of matrimony" said Minister. Ben and Amy smiles. "Now do you Ben Boykewich take Amy Jurgens to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you shall live?" said Minister. "I do" said Ben. "Now do you Amy Jurgens take Ben Boykewich to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you shall live?" said Minister. "I do" said Amy. "Now I would ask is there any reason why those two shall not be wed but we're going to skip that part since there is guests" said Minister. Amy was hoping that Adrian would barge in to stop the wedding. "But now I am just gonna jump to the by wagon and pronounced the husband and wife" said Minister. Amy and Ben smiles at each other. "You may now kiss the bride" said Minister. Amy and Ben were kissing each other as the finally married music is heard playing on the piano and while the music continues Amy and Ben's kissing turns to be more passionate as it can be seen that their tongues are in action. "So now ya'll are married it's time for me to go back to praying" said Minister. Amy and Ben stopped kissing as their saliva comes out of their mouths and drops. "Yes we did it baby" said Ben. Amy smiles. "Yes we did" said Amy. "We're finally married" said Ben. "I know" said Amy. "Days Inn Hotel at Virginia here we come" said Ben. The scene switches to Ben walking out of the Chapel holding Amy in his arms kissing with passion and stayed like this until Ben walks up to his car allowing Amy to get in the car while Ben gets in and drives away.

Chapter 10: Shit Just Got Real At The Debate

Meanwhile at Tasman & Fair Oaks street Emily parks her car near the Brides Of California wedding shop and both Adrian and Emily rushes into the building and looks around and sees too many people. "Ok Ben and Amy could be anywhere do you see them?" said Emily. "Nope not yet" said Adrian. "Come on let's try the fitting room" said Emily. Adrian and Emily goes to the fitting and searches almost every dressing room but does not see Amy or Ben but when they checked the last dressing room Emily accidentally opened the door on a girl trying out her wedding dress and was completely naked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH don't rape me" said Girl. Emily quickly shuts the door on her. "Shit sorry" said Emily. "Next time we knock before we peek" said Adrian. "We should go ask the manager she may have seen them" said Emily. Adrian and Emily walks out of the fitting room and goes to the manager's desk to speak to her. "Uh excuse me Miss. Um something" said Emily. "Miss. Laura" said Miss. Laura. "Alright Miss. Laura my name is Emily Fields and this is my ex-girlfriend Adrian Lee and I am helping her tracking down her girlfriend" said Emily. "There is a lot of women in this shop along with men so do you have any names on them?" said Miss. Laura. "Her name is Amy Jurgens and according to Adrian Amy called her on the phone and said she was here with Ben and she is planning on marrying him" said Emily. "Oh so you're helping Adrian stalk Amy" said Miss. Laura. "Well not quite Amy doesn't even want to go through this wedding and we also think that he isn't the guy for her Amy and Adrian belong together" said Emily. "Do you have a picture of Amy at least?" said Miss. Laura. "Sure I have it in my wallet" said Adrian. Adrian takes out her wallet out of her pocket and took out Amy's photo and shows it to Miss. Laura. "Oh what a sexy babe hmm any guy or women would smash her" said Miss. Laura. "So have you seen Amy or not we have no time" said Emily. "Now come to think of it yes I seen her and you just missed her 15 minutes ago she left with that white guy with the white suit the one you were mentioning about" said Miss. Laura. "Ben" said Emily. "Amy seem pretty excited for marrying Ben I feel happy for her love is in the air" said Miss. Laura. "No she couldn't be excited she sounded so upset over the phone" said Adrian. "You want my advice sweetheart but if Amy doesn't want to be with you then you need to leave her alone and let her marry Ben, Amy is most likley pretending to be upset to get you obsessed over her and it's working" said Miss. Laura. "Miss. Laura that is not helping whatsoever if Adrian wants to follow her heart than let her follow her heart because she's grown and she can do whatever she wants" said Emily. "That's right" said Adrian. "Maybe Amy and Ben are meant for each other and besides they just left 15 minutes ago and they are off to the wedding" said Miss. Laura. "Where at thou" said Emily. "I think Ben mentioned to Amy they are heading to the wedding chapel at Albertson's" said Miss. Laura. "Albertson Wedding Chapel my mom and dad got re-married there I know where that's at" said Emily. "Well Adrian if you care for Amy this much then go get your woman cause god only knows what happens if Amy sucks Ben's white dick of his" said Miss. Laura. "You think this is a fucking joke?" said Adrian. "Adrian time's a wasting we got the address let's roll out" said Emily. "Thanks anyway" said Adrian. "Anytime" said Miss. Laura. Adrian and Emily rushes out of the Brides Of California. "Hopefully Amy isn't married soon technically we still have plenty of time to save her" said Emily. "I hope" said Adrian. Emily and Adrian gets in the car and Emily drives away and the scene switches to Denver and this time in front of the University Of Denver stadium where Greg just parked his car at the parking lot as it shows Greg and Angela in the front seat while Spencer is in the back seat. "Hopefully we're not too late" said Angela. "I doubt that because if we were people would've been running out of the building by now" said Spencer. "Alright so how ya'll want to do this?" said Greg. "Here's the plan I'll go stand at the front door in case Ocelot escapes out front so I can arrest him and Spencer will sneak in the back and warn Obama before he gets sniped and you'll stay in the car in case I need backup" said Angela. "Good deal Angie" said Greg. "Remember we must tread softly Mike is in there at the conference in case Ocelot runs and bails he'll hold him at gunpoint leaving me to arrest his ass" said Angela. "Understood" said Spencer. "Alright let's do this shit then" said Angela. "Word up" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer gets out of the car leaving Greg to wait while Angela goes to the front of the stadium as Spencer goes around the back and thus the scene then changes inside the University at the debate as the show is still going on until it gets to the point where Ocelot may be ready to take out Obama. "And what does this motherfucker think increasing tax is a good idea and he fails to realize not many people can afford taxes especially when somebody is saving up for the new Nintendo Wii-U that's coming out this month" said Obama. "Which will fail in 4 years by the way I know the Wii-U is gonna be into shit" said Romney. "You don't know that" said Obama. "Hey look what happened to Sega Dreamcast that shit didn't even sell well for the passed 2 years those fans only wanted for Sonic Adventure" said Romney. "Cause Sonic Adventure was the shit better than Sonic 06 that's for damn sure" said Obama. Meanwhile Spencer is seen sneaking in the hallway trying to find the courtroom where the debate is but wants to go backstage in case she gets sniped by Ocelot by the audience and the scene goes back to the debate. "That's just fans hating because we all knew Sonic 06 was rushed because the fanboys wouldn't keep their fucking mouths shut and fail to realize that making a game is not easy" said Romney. "Hell I wouldn't surprised if that white motherfucker Revolver Ocelot was one of them and I wouldn't even be surprised that it was him indeed who encourged the Sonic fans to rush Sega to make Sonic 06 by the time Sonic's 16th anniversary start since it was him indeed who hacked the PSN so he can save his Big Shell business claiming that we were getting his business to be shut down cause we techically be taking his money" said Obama. Spencer then manages to makes it to the doro that reads backstage. "Bingo time to break the party" said Spencer. Spencer quietly opens the door and sneaks in and the scene switches back to the debate as Ocelot is now getting pissed off for the comments that Obama is making about him as Spencer slowly walks towards the curtains. "That black motherfucker" said Ocelot. The music starts to tense up as Obama continues his rant about Ocelot. "So Ocelot is just mad because he can never get what he wants this is also one of the reasons why he tricked me into shutting off the Internet and that lying sack of shit never even paid me like he said he would so what kind of old ass motherfucker would do some shit like that, Revolver Ocelot that's who" said Obama. Ocelot's eyes begins to rage. "Ocelot can't be trusted and never ever trust a old motherfucker like him so I am now promising you including that asshole Romney when I become President again I will have the power to recruit some soldiers and take out that cocksucker Revolver Ocelot" said Obama. Ocelot was about to pull the trigger but he gets distracted and surprised that Spencer comes from behind the curtain to warn Obama. "President Obama wait" said Spencer. "Oh shit it's Spencer Hastings the bitch who foiled my plans to hack the PSN at Sony's Headquarters" said Ocelot. Spencer rushes to Obama. "Spencer how the hell did you get in here?" said Obama. "Obama it's not safe for you here somebody had placed a hit on you and has ordered Ocelot to do it" said Spencer. Ocelot doesn't know what to do at this point since Spencer's in the way fearing that she is on to him and Romney. "That's crazy talk the University is heavly guarded so there is no-"said Obama. "Listen to me Obama you know Ocelot is a sneaky motherfucker how do you think he tricked you into shutting off the Internet" said Spencer. "You're right" said Obama. "So you need to leave now" said Spencer. While Spencer tries her best to encourage Obama to leave Ocelot stares down to Romney as Romney stares back at Ocelot and is seen montoning their heads as Ocelot is implying what he should do as Romney tilts his head indicating just go ahead and shoot Obama and Spencer for interfering but Ocelot is skeptical about this since killing Spencer wasn't really the plan and due to Ocelot's being skeptical Spencer stops talking to Obama a brief moment and notices Romney tilting his head back and forth as if he was doing a sign language and knew something was going on. "Spencer what's wrong?" said Obama. Spencer learns around and manages to see Ocelot positioning on the catwalk as Ocelot notices Spencer sees him and his cover is blown so instead he aims his sniper at Obama and Spencer quickly panics. "Oh shit Obama GET DOWN!" said Spencer. The scene slows down as Ocelot pulls the trigger as the bullet slowly fires from his rifle while Spencer rushes and tackles Obama causing the bullet to miss Obama and while Obama and Spencer were falling to the ground Spencer's legs spreads out as the bullet zooms pass her pussy by an inch and hits Jim's bottem press desk instead and now the scene plays at normal speed once Obama and Spencer crashes to the ground. "Oh fuck" said Ocelot. The scene switches to Amy's living room as George Anne and Ashley are shocked to what they witness. "Oh my lord" said Anne. "Look at that" said George. "That's cool now that's real cool" said Ashley. "Look at that" said George. The scene switches back to the debate and the people started to get up out of their seats and start running including Paul Ryan and Joe Biden. "Holy shit you were right" said Obama. Spencer quickly gets up off of Obama while Obama runs behind the couch to hide and Ocelot tries to snipe him again and this time Spencer takes out her gun and shoots the catwalk bolts causing it to fall while Ocelot is on it as he falls with it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Ocelot. The catwalk landed on some people but weren't badly injured as the continues to run while Romney slowly backs away from stage to avoid suspicious and Spencer runs to Obama to check on him. "Are you ok Obama?" said Spencer. "Yeah he was that I didn't get a good look at him" said Obama. "That wa Ocelot he didn't like the rant you made about him but the doesn't matter he was hired to assassinate you during the debate and may I remind you I am a secret agent in case you forgot and thank my boss Angela Valdez for notify me" said Spencer. "Thanks Spence I owe you" said Obama. Joe comes back and runs to Obama. "Mr. President we must head back to the White House that hit was a fail" said Joe. "What about the debate?" said Obama. "We're going to have to conclude it and just go on ahead and wait for Election Day for the voting results" said Jim. Suddenly Spencer notices Romney sneaking off the stage. "Hold on a moment, uh Joe escort Mr. President back to the White House as you suggested I need to take care of something" said Spencer. Spencer goes off to follow Mitt Romney and Ocelot gets up from his fall and tries to leave but is pulled backed by Mike and gets punched in his face by him. "Hiya pal I'm gonna have to place you under arrest for the attempt of assassinating Barack Obama" said Mike. "Make me faggot" said Ocelot. Ocelot runs from Mike and opens the door to escape only to be uppercutted by Angela preventing him to leave. "Where do you think you're going Mr. Ocelot?" said Angela. Mike gets Ocelot up from the floor and restrains him. "Holy shit a hot haspanic bitch not everyday I get hit on" said Ocelot. "Can it Ocelot I have a boyfriend and you're not even gonna get my puh but anyway as Mike said is that you are under arrest" said Angela. "Love to see you try bitch" said Ocelot. "Your wish is my commande anything goes you'll say in court" said Angela. Angela takes out her handcuffs and goes behind Ocelot to try to cuff him but Ocelot breaks free from Mike and spin kicks Mike and Angela to the ground. "UFFFF" said Angela. Mike is heard groaning from the kick. "Sorry I would love to stay and chat but I got my own business to attend to" said Ocelot. Ocelot takes off running away from Mike and Angela. "After him" said Angela. Ocelot runs out the front door only to be held at gunpoint by Greg. "Don't even think about it motherfucker" said Greg. Ocelot then tries to turn back but then is corned by gunpoint by Mike and Angela. "Shit" said Ocelot. Meanwhile at the backstage Romney is sneaking away until Spencer manage to catch up to him. "Hey Mr. Mitt Romney I would like to have a word with you" said Spencer. "Nothing to see here" said Romney. Romney runs from Spencer but before Romney could reach the door to the hallway Spencer takes Romney to the floor and turns him around and punches him in his face. "Yo what the fuck" said Romney. "You gonna answer my question motherfucker did you hire Revolver Ocelot to assasinate Barack Obama?" said Spencer. "What makes you so sure you autism bitch?" said Romney. "Cause the moment when Obama was almost shot and killed you snuck off like nothing has happened instead of protecting Obama something tells me you're involved in this" said Spencer. "Oh so what you self rightous bitch Barack Obama will never be re-elected that President office will soon belong to me to make this country a better country, so you heard of a Free Country right but I am making a Freeier Country where all of you motherfuckers bow to me" said Romney. "Don't be so sure" said Spencer. "Oh I'm sure because in the next 4 years Donald Trump is gonna to be our President where he is gonna increase the tax like a motherfucker and make sure that this pussy ass Obamacare no longer assits so you can sue me all you like but you're never gonna get away with this" said Romney. "The hell I won't" said Spencer. Spencer repeatdly punches Romney in his face until a security guard comes in to stop Spencer. "Hey you worthless piece of white bitch get your hands off of Governor Romney" said Security Guard. Security Guard pulls Spencer away from Romney. "You haven't seen the last of Mitt Romney" said Romney. Romney opens the door and leaves. "What the hell's the matter with you, you let him go" said Spencer. "Ma'am that was a federal offense beating the shit out of the Governor" said Security Guard. "I am a secret agent I just saved Barack Obama's life from being sniped and I think Mitt Romney has something to do with this" said Spencer. "Do you have any proof that he hired a hitman to take out Obama?'" said Security Guard. "That was I trying to do" said Spencer. "I'll tell you one thing chick even if this is true we'll never get proof that Romney is on this since he is trying to win the White House so if I were you I would go after the hitman and take him out" said Security Guard. "Alright then I'll go find Angela and have a word with Ocelot myself" said Spencer. Spencer walks off as the scene switches back outside as Greg Mike and Angela holds Ocelot at gunpoint and escorts him to the police car. "Keep on moving and do not do anything stupid" said Angela. "You picked a wrong night to take out the President motherfucker" said Mike. "You just want Romney to become Presidnet" said Greg. "I'm afriad you're making a big mistake" said Ocelot. "Keep on walking and don't you say another motherfucking word or this shit is over" said Angela. "You're going to regret saying that you latino bitch" said Ocelot. "Just pop the cocksucker Angie this guy ain't worth it" said Mike. By the time they got near the police car a helicopter is heard. "Oh you hear that, that sounds like my flight" said Ocelot. Angela Mike and Greg looks up as the helicopter approaches above them and a door is opened revealing to be Makarov with a bazooka. "Step away from Revolver Ocelot fuckers" said Makarov. Before Angela Mike and Greg get a chance to shoot Makarov, Makarov then fires the bazooka at the trio. "Everybody take cover" said Angela. Angela Mike and Greg dives out the way in different directions as the rocket hits the floor causing a big ass dent in it. "Ocelot the rope let's get the hell out of here" said Makarov. "That's my ticket out of here ciao fuckers and you latino bitch I'll rape you later" said Ocelot. Makarov toss Ocelot the rope and he catches it and when Angela looks at the pilot seat she sees a mystery guy but can't see his face all she sees is him wearing a suit and a red tie while Ocelot is able to repel to the helicopter and Spencer runs out of the University in the nick of a time to catch this. "Hey Ocelot come back here this instead" said Spencer. Spencer takes out her gun as Ocelot quickly gets in the helicopter and Makarov closes the door while Spencer shoots the helicopter but it was bulletproof and is a result the helicopter flies away. "Damn" said Spencer. "Well that went well" said Mike. "There goes my basketball night" said Greg. "Greg the President's life may to be in danger and all you care is a fucking basketball game?" said Angela. "All we need to do now is find out where he hides" said Spencer. "Any clues Spencer?" said Angela. "I did hear something about Big Shell but that could take hours to find" said Spencer. "Well I am beat we'll call it a day for now and we'll meet up later to find some information about Big Shell so we can take out Ocelot" said Angela. "Will do Angie" said Greg. "Alright crew our mission may have been a failure but at least Obama made it out without a scratch ya'll all did good" said Angela. "Thanks Angela" said Spencer. "Alright let's all go home now" said Angela.

Chapter 11: Emily's Mistake

Meanwhile Emily and Adrian makes it near Albertson Wedding Chapel. "Alright the Albertson Wedding Chapel the same as I remembered" said Emily. "Are you sure this is the place?" said Adrian. "I'm sure now they could be married at any second so we have no time to debate no pun intended" said Emily. Emily parks her near near the Wedding Chapel and they both got out. "Hope the son of a bitch is still opened" said Emily. Emily and Adrian goes to the Wedding Chapel and walks in the main chapel room but don't see Amy and Ben. "Oh no" said Adrian. "Oh shit I hope we're not too late" said Emily. "I don't see Amy or Ben" said Adrian. "Me either" said Emily. All Emily and Adrian could see is the Minister on the alter praying. "Hey excuse me Mr. Minister?" said Emily. Minister turns around and see Emily and Adrian. "Oh hey the lesbians are you two here for a wedding, I was just about to close up but had to wrap things up" said Minister. "Ironic we're both lesbians and no we are not here to get married I am here for my ex-girlfriend Adrian here to help her find her new girlfriend Amy Jurgens, we was told that she would be here to marry Ben and I want to help my ex-girlfriend stop this wedding before Amy marries Ben so I can be there for her to tell Ben off and Adrian would go back home with Amy to live happily ever after" said Emily. "You have to understand Amy is the love of my life and she can't marry Ben" said Adrian. "Well I hate to break it down to you ladies but you just missed them 10 minutes ago" said Minister. "What!" said Emily. "Oh fuck you don't mean?" said Adrian. "Yes that Amy and Ben are happily married and if you were here 10 minutes ago you've could've stop the wedding" said Minister. "Oh fuck no" said Adrian as she is about to bust out crying fearing that she lost the girl of her dreams. "And you didn't even bother to have them wait for us?" said Emily. "They were in a rush they must've figured they'll know you show up and in fact Amy was Ben's woman first and he only married her so Amy won't cheat on him again" said Minister. "Are you fucking nuts did you really bought that?" said Emily. "I don't fucking believe this shit" said Adrian. "Listen to me you lesbian fucking whore you dare to come here and disrespect the rules of the holy god" said Minister. "No first of all motherfucker who the fuck told you that if you marry someone their partner prevents another parter from cheating did you get high and sucked Amy Jo Johnson's pussy last night or what" said Emily. "Excuse me?" said Minister. "No hold the fuck up you're telling me you failed to see that Ben is obviously a motherfucking airhead and who the fuck told him that marrying Amy would prevent her from cheating on him" said Emily. "Marriage is everything is all about love trust and fucking, you know got to bring those babies in this world ya know what I'm saying" said Minister. My mom and dad were married at this place and was once divorced because my dad cheated on my mom with some prostitute and licked her pussy up and down and that didn't prevent him from cheating" said Emily. "He broke the rules then" said Minister. "He lost his fucking mind" said Adrian. "The point is that there is no such thing is no cheating rule when it comes to marriage people cheat all the time and what baffles me is that Ben is not even Amy's type and they don't belong together Amy belongs with Adrian since Amy is now new to her own lesbian love life and Adrian is the perfect girl for her" said Emily. "But being a lesbian is a sin what's so great about 2 girls sucking each others pussies and rub their titties" said Minister. "And now you're insulting the LGBT group how lovely, but it ain't about your fucking opinion its about you marrying Amy and Ben and you did jack shit and didn't let them wait for us" said Emily. "Emily maybe we should just go" said Adrian. "Hold on for minute" said Emily. "You two lesbians were late so you fucked up" said Minister. "I have no time to fucking argue so where did Amy and Ben go?" said Emily. "I can't tell you that this is Amy's life and she is happy with her new husband once Ben put his dick in Amy's pussy they will be committed to each other and Amy will have nothing to do with Adrian unless she divorces Ben" said Minister. "Where are they headed?" said Emily. "You do realize that is consider to be stalking and you can literally go to jail" said Minister. "I don't give a fuck just tell us now we don't have all day" said Adrian. "I will not" said Minister. Emily takes out her gun out her pocket and points it to Minister. "Now you listen to me motherfucker you're gonna tell as where Amy and Ben or I'll blow your motherfucking brains out" said Emily. Minister looks so scared that the preacher comes out of the back room and sees Emily pointing her gun at Minister. "Hey what the fuck" said Preacher. Emily quickly shoots Preacher in his head and falls dead due to him being a witness. "(Gasp) What the fuck you shot the piano player" said Minister. "Fuck the piano player you're going to tell me where Amy and Ben are heading to before they go to some area to fuck all night" said Emily. Minister is scared shitless as Emily is getting impatient. "Hurry up" said Emily. "I want my girlfriend tell my ex what you know" said Adrian. "And I'm counting one, two-" said Emily. "Alright they are heading to the Days Inn at Virginia Beach" said Minister. "Thanks that's all I need to know" said Emily. "It doesn't matter Amy is proably at the hotel by now sucking Ben's dick and wishes that Ben would lick her tiny butthole" said Minister. Adrian writes down the address on her notepad. "Ok we got down the address if we hurry we can still prevent Amy from fucking Ben" said Adrian. "Our meeting is done you disrespecting piece of shit and as for that you let Amy marry that piece of shit white trash he hits women and as for that'll you'll gonna meet the devil" said Emily. "No wait I'll suck both of ya'll pussies I would" said Minister. "Not a chance" said Emily. Emily shot Minister in his head causing it to explode a lot of blood over the wall and falls to the ground, now Minister is dead. "Holy shit what a perfect kill" said Adrian. "Save the compliments later we need to save Amy" said Emily. "And fast" said Adrian. As Adrian and Emily leaves the Chapel the two dead bodies explodes causing their body party to fly all over the place.

Chapter 12: Grace & Mona's First Date

Meanwhile at Grace's house and in her room she sits at her mirror desk combing her hair until there was a knock on her front door. "Coming" said Grace. Grace rushes downstairs and opens the door for Mona. "Hello" said Mona. "Hey you look familiar, you must be Mona Vanderwaal from Facebook" said Grace. "Yup and you must be my new date Grace Bowman" said Mona. "So you were wanting to be my date right" said Grace. "Yes well it's kinda of a long story" said Mona. "Well then don't just stand outside come on in to my room" said Grace. "Sure" said Mona. Mona walks into Grace's house and follows her to her room and closed the door behind her. "You have a nice room" said Mona. "Thank you I cleaned it myself" said Grace. Mona smiles as she finds Grace attractive. "Come have a seat let's get to know one another shall we" said Grace. Grace and Mona sits on her bed next to each other. "So" said Grace and Mona unusual. "Oh um you first" said Mona. "So where are you from?" said Grace. "I'm from Rosewood" said Mona. "Cool I'm from Los Angeles" said Grace. "I have friends in Rosewood which are Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Alison DiLaurentis and a few more friends I know" said Mona. "What are your hobbies like do you work?" said Grace. "I don't work I get money by welfare check" said Mona. "What you like to do for fun" said Grace. "Wanting to talk to girls, how bout you?" said Mona. "Just being me I usually hang out with Amy and her girlfriend Adrian" said Grace. "I hear that Amy chick is pretty hot a bunch a females would want her nice rack and her juicy pussy" said Mona. Grace laughs. "Yeah so true, oh by the way are you single?" said Grace. "Yes I am well I almost wasn't single at one point but it wasn't meant to be but I did finally lost my virginity not too long ago" said Mona. "Who you lost it too?" said Grace. "Spencer Hastings" said Mona. "What happened between you and Spencer?" said Grace. "Spencer was a straight girl and I had a crush on her for the longest time ever since she started dating Toby and my dreams was to have sex with Spencer for the first time as I wanted her to be my first, so after Spencer broke up with Toby I was gonna tell her how I feel but that asshole Ricky Underwood messaged her on Facebook and asked her straight out and bam Spencer would go to his house and fuck him 24/7" said Mona. "Oh wow that's a bummer" said Grace. "Yeah so I had to play hard to get and pretend to be A to get Spencer's attention and was working undercover with Revolver Ocelot" said Mona. "Revolver Ocelot oh shit that is the man who ripped Amy's dad off with a bunch of dead dicks in the treasure chest" said Grace. "What?" said Mona. "Long story it was some myth Mr. Jurgens believed and we had to help him escort him to Lava Island where it was all lies yada, yada, yada" said Grace. "So anyway my plan worked perfectly until I manage to reunite with Spencer at the PSN Headquarters and took her to the women's bathroom where I had her all to myself and Spencer would do anything for me since we were best friends so I told her I wanted to fuck her for the longest time until she eventually agreed to fuck me, and with that me and Spencer had sex in the women's bathroom for like 10-20 minutes and after she came in my pussy I was motivated to stop Ocelot from hacking the PSN and done deal" said Mona. "Hmm that is a interesting story" said Grace. "But unfortunately I didn't win Spencer's heart but she recommended me to find a date on Facebook and that is how I met you" said Mona. "I was just doing my thing and to be honest I was hoping at some point I would be involved in threesome with Amy and Adrian but I told Adrian it's up to her if she wants me to join them" said Grace. "You are too hot to be a lesbian" said Mona. "More like bisexual but I see your point of view" said Grace. "Oh yeah when I was looking up twitter earlier today and looked up the relationship daily news apparently this dude was trying to ask a hot black female chick at Rite Aid" said Mona. "Yeah I think I read that this morning the poor dude loved that skinny chick so much that he would buy her gifts such as a chocolate raisin bar and he even gave her a Valentine's Day letter which was so sweet and they hugged twice" said Grace. "How romantic" said Mona. "He even tried to get her number but she claims that her cell phone was broken which I find that to be complete bullshit" said Grace. "Yeah that's a flat ass out lie right there, she totally lied about her cell phone being broke I would at least be honest and tell him you can't have my number what a bitch" said Mona. "Sad news is I don't think she was into him like that he tried to confess his love towards her and all she could say was (Imitates skinny black unknown female) oh that's nice" said Grace. "Oh according to that news site there was a time he tried to hug her and she claimed she was sick which she really wasn't and I have to admit what she did was pretty hurtful to the guy like what the fuck man" said Grace. "Yeah that girl is a straight up heartless bitch if you ask me" said Mona. "Yeah oh but did he ever win that girl's heart or not?" said Grace. "Sadly no she left Rite Aid and went to Baltimore after she had graduated and she was never seen again" said Mona. "I feel so bad for him she should've loved him back that's fucked up, so do you want us to go track her down and kill her for rejecting him?" said Grace. "No she is not my problem, even we don't even know what the bitch looks like let her live and keep her as our ace-in-the-hole" said Mona. "Yeah (Sighs) wow what a talk you seem like a nice person" said Grace. "Thanks by the way I like you Grace" said Mona. "Why when you don't even know me and I don't you" said Grace. Mona looks discouraged. "But I don't give a fuck about not knowing you I mean fuck all that getting to know each other and all that shit" said Grace. "That girl who rejected the door could learn some lesson from you" said Mona. "This isn't about the girl Mona, I want to have sex with you right now" said Grace. "I'm down that is what I came here but regardless we still gonna get to know each other one way or another" said Mona. Grace lays flat on her bed. "Come on Mona take me" said Grace. "Oh hell yeah" said Mona. Mona lays on top of Grace and they start kissing each other while Grace unbuttons Mona's shirt and took off her shirt and bra as Mona's titties bounce and Grace starts rubbing and squeezing Mona's titties while Grace sucks on Mona's neck. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Mona. Mona then quickly removes Graces clothes as Grace does the same with Mona and just before all their clothes are removed the screen abruptly cuts to black.

Chapter 13: Hotel Check In

The screen then cuts back on to the Days Inn at Virginia Beach as Ben and Amy walks into the hotel to rent a room for a night and goes to the manager. "Hello sir how may I help you?" said Manager. "Hello my name is Ben Boykewich and this is my new wife Amy Jurgens we just got married 10 minutes ago and we would like to rent a room for the night" said Ben. "Sure you newly weds that'll be $200" said Manager. Amy tries to take her money out but Ben insists. "I got this honey" said Ben. Ben pays the manager $200 in cash. "Thank you sir and I will give you two a key" said Manager. Manager takes the room key off the wall that reads B26. "B26 is your room on the 2nd floor" said Manager. Manager gives Ben the room key. "Thanks ma'am" said Ben. "You're welcome enjoy your stay with us contact us if you need anything" said Manager. "I'll keep that in mind, come on honey time to spend the night on our first honeymoon" said Ben. "Ok" said Amy. Ben and Amy walks off as the scene switches to Emily still driving on the road on their way to Days Inn. "Are we there yet?" said Adrian. "Don't worry we're getting close it isn't too far from here" said Emily. "I hope you're right" said Adrian. "I am right so all we're going to do just get Amy and run and I'll deal with Ben" said Emily. "You're gonna kill him?" said Adrian. "No just gonna give him a lesson for making Amy break up with you" said Emily. "Good because we do not need another murder in our hands" said Adrian. The scene switches back to the hotel where Amy and Ben makes it to floor 2 near the B26 room. "And here we are baby" said Ben. "This is gonna be a lovely night" said Amy. "You damn right it is" said Ben. Ben sticks the key into the keyhole and opens the door and goes into the B26 room with Amy as she closes the door behind her and gets delight when they see their hotel room. "Oh Ben isn't it just a vision" said Amy. "It's more than a vision my love, this is the best night that has ever happened to us which occurs to me that we need to get married again High School and this time invite our whole entire family and not Adrian God only knows what she'll do to you next" said Ben. Amy feels a little uneasy. "Adrian is nothing to me now" said Amy. Ben and Amy put their suitcases on the floor. "The beds are looking comfortable and decent tables and a HD TV, Ben let's check to see if the Debate is still on" said Amy. Ben pulls Amy back and wraps his arms around her. "No forget that Debate I have something in mind better than that stupid Debate" said Ben. Amy is really wishing Adrian would save her right about now. "What you got in mind baby?" said Amy. "I drove all the way to Virginia for this" said Ben. Ben tries to kiss Amy on her lips but Amy backs away a bit. "What is it honey?" said Ben. "We're married now and don't you think we should at least order some food as a celebration and go find a arcade to play some games?" said Amy. "(Laughs) Baby why do all these silly things when we're about to have sex as married couple for the first time unless you're shy about it right now?" said Ben. Amy wraps her arms around Ben. "It's not that I'm shy but I am feeling that we married so fast and I didn't expect this to happen" said Amy. "Honey it was for your own good and one of these days you'll thank me for it" said Ben. Amy nods. "Baby let's just make our honeymoon a blast I love you" said Ben. "I love you too Ben" said Amy. Amy and Ben slowly moves towards each other and slowly kiss each other on the lips and while they are kissing with passion the Geddes/Weaver from Devil's Advocate starts playing in the background while Ben is letting Amy walk backwards while they still kissing wildly and their tongues are in action as Amy walks back to the bed and Ben sits her down on the bed still kissing and then the scene switches outside of the Days Inn Hotel as we see Emily parking her car near the hotel. "Alright this is the place and Adrian I know you fighting for your woman and all but just let me do the talking" said Emily. Emily and Adrian gets out of the car and closed their doors shut. "Yeah but what if things doesn't go your way then what?" said Adrian. "You have to think positive Adrian" said Emily. "You be positive I'll be realistic these Managers now and days ain't just gonna let us in without warning I know how these motherfuckers think" said Adrian. "Just let me do the talking" said Emily. "Alright but if your plan fails I'll go look for them myself I'm just saying" said Adrian. Emily and Adrian walks towards the hotel and the scene switches back to Amy and Ben while the music plays a little tense and blares a bit as Ben looks into Amy's eyes while he slowly unzips the back of Amy's wedding dress and when the music hits the higher note Ben lowers Amy's wedding dress down to her waist revealing her titties as Amy's titties starts bouncing when her titties finally gets exposed and the scene switches back to Emily and Adrian as they walked into the hotel. "Hello ladies may I help ya'll" said Manager. Emily and Adrian walks to the manager's desk. "Hello my name is Emily Fields and this is my ex girlfriend Adrian Lee we're here because we were told that Ben and Amy has checked into this hotel after they got married" said Emily. "In the matter of fact yes they have and they are in this hotel I just checked them in a few minutes ago" said Manager. "Oh No" said Adrian. "What room are they on?" said Emily. "I'm sorry but we don't allow visitors this time of night but they'll leave tomorrow morning after their honeymoon is over" said Manager. "Lady you don't understand I am here for my ex and she needs to get back together with Amy" said Emily. Back at B26 Amy removes Ben's tuxedo shirt and Ben lays Amy flat on the bed and Ben slowly removes Amy's wedding dress off and she is naked and Ben removes his pants and underwear as well and then we go back to Emily and Adrian trying to convince the manager to let them visit Amy and Ben. "Listen to me we're friends with Amy and she invited us over her to celebrate her honeymoon" said Emily. "But you just said you came here to break them up and let Amy go back with Adrian" said Manager. "What Emily is trying to say is that Amy has been married by force and they were never meant to be" said Adrian. "Are you serious?" said Manager. "Yeah Ben is a woman beater and I fear for Amy's life" said Adrian. "Holy shit then why didn't you say anything?" said Manager. "It was my fault I'm the one who told Adrian I be the one to talk" said Emily. Back at B26 Ben and Amy are in bed together as Ben lays on top of Amy as we see Amy's titties made contact on Ben's chest. "Are you ready baby?" said Ben. The camera zooms close on Amy's eyes. "(Whispers) Yes honey" said Amy. Ben slowly then sticks his dick in Amy's pussy and starts to fuck her. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh said Amy. The scene switches back at the lobby. "So could you now tell us what room they are at we don't have much time" said Emily. "Room B26" said Manager. "Thanks, come on Adrian let's stop this honeymoon" said Adrian. Adrian and Emily walks off to the elevator. "You've got 10 minutes of visiting time if ya'll not down here by 10 minutes I'm calling security" said Manager. Back at B26 this time Amy and Ben are under the covers as Amy is on top of Ben this time as she continues to fuck Ben with passion. OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH said Amy. While Amy is riding up and down on Ben's dick Amy's titties are bouncing like crazy and then Ben grabs them and starts squeezing them, and shortly at the hallway of the 2nd floor Adrian and Emily comes out of the elevator. "Remember B26" said Emily. "Got it" said Adrian. Emily and Adrian rushes down the hallway and look at every door to make sure they are getting close to B26 until they manage to hear Amy moaning. "Oh no I hear moaning" said Emily. "Shit we might be too late" said Adrian. Emily and Adrian then makes it to room B26 where they hear Amy moaning really loud. "Oh shit we're too late" said Emily. "I know how Amy moans let me look in this spy hole" said Adrian. Adrian looks the the spy hole and sees Amy fucking Ben on the bed but only sees her back. "Do you see her?" said Emily "Unfortunately yes" said Adrian. "Are you sure?" said Emily. As Adrian continues to look through the peephole Amy and Ben switches positions as Ben turns his back to the peephole as Amy hugs Ben tight while she continues to fuck Ben with passion and Adrian sees the look on Amy's face as if she sees that Adrian not really sure but the look on Amy's face looks completely helpless. "Oh shit this is bad" said Adrian. "Let me see" said Emily. Emily looks into the peephole to witness Amy and Ben's lovemaking. "Damn I hate to say it but at least we'v tried" said Emily. "Amy has officially moved on, she indeed marry Ben and (Voice Breaking) I'm single again" said Adrian. Emily hugs Adrian. "Aww come here baby maybe Amy and Ben are meant to be or unless you want to knock or barge in on them" said Emily. "Don't want to attract attention to any drama" said Adrian. "You're doing the right thing, I'll tell you what how bout we had back to my house and do something that get your mind off of this so how bout it?" said Emily. "If you say so" said Adrian. Security Guard approaches the hallway. "Hey ladies you know that's a federal offense to spy on people's room" said Security Guard. "We were just leaving we just forgot something" said Emily. "Ok carry on then" said Security Guard. Security Guard walks away. "Besides we can't stay here long anyway they'll most likely gonna kick us out soon" said Emily. "Yeah I thought I could save Amy in time, I'm sorry I brought you out here for nothing" said Adrian. "No, no it's fine I was happy that I tried to help you I mean that is what friends are for right" said Emily. "Yeah that's true I wonder if Amy is gonna love me again" said Adrian. "Maybe in due time she'll come around, come on let's go to my house drink a few beers and watch some movies to get your mind off of it" said Emily. "I just want to hang out with you" said Adrian. "You can it's my treat" said Emily. Emily puts her arm around Adrian's shoulder and walks to the elevator to leave the hotel.

Chapter 14: Grace & Mona's Awkward Moment

Meanwhile at Grace's house in her room Grace and Mona are completely naked as Mona is licking and sucking Grace's pussy while she holds on to the bed's headboard while Grace's titties is bouncing non-stop as Mona continues to eat Grace out. OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, HO, OH said Grace. Mona sucks Grace's pussy so hard that Grace moans with passion and begins to express her sex life. "(Panting and Sweating) Oh, Mona it's been so long since I've done something like this like I lost my virginity to my ex boyfriend Jack and had sex with the first woman I met Abigail but we were fooling around and that is how I became bisexual OH, OH, OH, OH, and I've been obsessed with sex ever since I am lucky to have a girl like you" said Grace. Mona stops sucking Grace's pussy and the only way to get Grace to stop fast talking Mona leans towards Grace and allows her to suck Mona's pussy to shut her up. "(Sighs) Oh that's better" said Mona. Grace also then sighs happily and starts licking and slurping Mona's pussy while Grace wraps her hands on Mona's butt and starts squeezing it and rubs it. OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, said Mona. Mona starts to ejaculate in Grace's mouth which causes Mona to throw her head back to moan with pleasure and just when their lovemaking could get even hotter Spencer knocks on her door and lets herself in as Spencer accidentally walks in on Grace and Mona's intimate moment. "Hey Mona I figured you be at-oh hello" said Spencer. Grace and Mona froze to stare at Spencer while Grace's mouth is still on Mona's pussy and quickly tops the lovemaking. "Holy shit Spencer could you knock next time?" said Mona. "I did" said Spencer. "How you know she'll be at my house and how you get in?" said Grace. "I helped Mona hooked her up with you and your mom let me in and I was checking to see how Mona's progress was doing and was hoping I'd like to hang out with you guys" said Spencer. "Well while you're here now do you want to join us?" said Grace. Graces rubs Mona's titties to make Spencer horny but no avail. "Um no thanks I pass" said Spencer. Grace hugs Mona and rubs all over her naked body hoping Spencer would have a threesome with them. "Please baby it's fun she knows how to please a woman" said Grace. "Oh trust me I know I would've told you that" said Spencer. "Don't bother baby Spencer's a straight girl and yet she somewhat enjoys when we once fucked" said Mona. "Anyway Mona I was just checking up on you but you and your new date are busy at the moment so I guess I'll be heading out now and get back to my own man" said Spencer. "Ok Spencer but you don't know what your missing and plus you can learn something about the true meaning of being lesbians" said Mona as she licks Grace's right tit. "Sorry I'll pass find some weirdo to join a threesome I'm going home, oh Mona do you want me to come back and get you later?" said Spencer. "I'm spending the night here and tomorrow we can still have our girl time together" said Mona. "It's a deal then" said Spencer. "Hey Spencer can you do me a favor?" said Mona. "Yes Mona?" said Spencer. "Can you kiss Grace she wants to thank you for hooking us up" said Mona. "Please?" said Grace. "Ok just one kiss" said Spencer. Spencer walks to Grace and they kiss with passion on the lips which turns Mona on. "Hmm that is so hot" said Mona. Spencer stops kissing Grace and drips of Mona's cum drips from Spencer's lips. "EWWW no wonder why your lips taste like vagina" said Spencer. Grace and Mona laughs. Spencer wipes the cum off with the back off her hand. "You girls are silly, anyway I am tuning in for the night so have fun fucking" said Spencer. "Bye Spencer" said Mona. "You're hot" said Grace. "Thanks" said Spencer. Spencer walks out of Grace's room and then leans against the wall and feels a little attracted to Grace and Mona. "(Thinking) You know I kinda liked it when I kissed Grace it felt even weirder ever since I kissed Mona, so am I really bisexual or confused" said Spencer. Spencer shakes her head to shake the images out. "(Thinking) I'm a straight girl and I'm proud out it, oh god Angela is gonna laugh at me if I tell her this" said Spencer. Spencer then goes downstairs to leave Grace's house. "So sexy where were we?" said Mona. Grace smiles as she pulls Mona to her and they start to kiss with passion and begins to have sex again.

Chapter 15: Going Separate Ways

Meanwhile the scene switches to Emily's room as Adrian and Emily walks in to her room takes off their light jackets and Emily closed the door behind them. "Whew what a day I had to like cancel my romantic night with my girlfriend and helped my ex get the girl of her dreams but she has moved on and married Ben and most likely in a commitment marriage relationship" said Emily. "This is not going at all the way that I planed" said Adrian. "Shit happens" said Emily. "Like I said sorry you had to cancel your date to help me out" said Adrian. "Adrian it's cool no apologies its gonna make me feel bad" said Emily. Emily takes off her sweater as Adrian watches Emily hangs up her sweater in her closet while she is wearing a light black shirt and a black sweat pants. "But I can say this sweater is making me hot so much running and walking all day can surly get you tired" said Emily. Adrian walks to Emily. "You're hanging your light shirt up too or you gonna change?" said Adrian. "Nah I'm leaving this on thanks for asking" said Emily. "No problem" said Adrian. "I'm also still sorry things didn't work out for you and Amy it pains me to see you this sad" said Emily. "Yeah" said Adrian. "I was really hoping you win her back I mean you deserve better than that punk Ben, but eventually she'll see to at that" said Emily. "I hope so too, but thank you so much Emily for helping me out that was the sweetest thing any friend could do" said Adrian. "You're welcome" said Emily. Emily and Adrian hugs for a few seconds and the next thing they knew Emily and Adrian accidentally kissed. "Oh sorry habit" said Adrian. "It's ok" said Emily. Emily and Adrian continues to hug until it gets to the point where Emily and Adrian looks into each other's eyes but only to understand each other's feelings and Emily slowly leans towards Adrian and the camera zooms close to Emily and Adrian's lips and just before their lips could make contact Adrian moves and backs up a bit preventing Emily to kiss her. "Emily no sorry I can't" said Adrian. "SHHHH you just need a friend to be with you" said Emily. Emily rubs Adrian's face. "But what about Paige she could walk in on us" said Adrian. "Paige is home right now she'll be here in the morning" said Emily. "Emily I can't do this with you it's not right" said Adrian. Emily puts both of her hands on Adrian's face. "Listen to me Adrian you need a friend right now I'm not afraid of Paige but I am doing this just to help you get your mind of of Amy I hate seeing you like this" said Emily. "I have to go" said Adrian. "Adrian" said Emily. Adrian tries to back away from Emily but she holds on to Adrian as she tries to struggle. "Emily I can't do this, cut it out this isn't it right" said Adrian. Before Adrian could freak out Emily kisses Adrian on her lips which shocks her and after a few moments Adrian gives in and starts to kiss Emily back and this time Adrian and Emily's kissing went from a forced kiss to a wildly kiss like they are madly in love and with that the song Fire In My Bones by Fleurie starts playing in the background when Emily picks up Adrian as Adrian hugs Emily tight while Emily carries Adrian to her bed and then the scene did a little jump cut where Emily lays Adrian on bed flat on her back and gets on top of her kissing her neck while Adrian kisses her face until it gets to the point where Emily takes off Adrian's shirt and her bra to expose her titties and Emily is amazed when she watches Adrian's titties bounces. "Oh my I don't remember your tits being this huge" said Emily. "It's been that long has it" said Adrian. "Very" said Emily. Emily slowly rubs Adrian's titties and uses her finger nails to rub her nipples. "Goddamn they feel even more better than before, no wonder why Amy manage to fall for you" said Emily. Emily and Adrian looks into each other's eyes and the music blares the moment when one of the lyric to the song "A bright light tunnel" was mentioned Adrian and Emily starts kissing each other hard and which leads Adrian to remove Emily's black light shirt including her bra to expose Emily's titties as they bounce and the camera zooms really close into Emily and Adrian's lip locking and tongue licking as saliva is seen sloshing around their lips and the scene then switches back to B26 where Amy and Ben are staying at their honeymoon as Amy and Ben are still in that hotel room having sex as it shows Ben on top of Amy fucking her while squeezing her titties. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. The scene switches back to Emily's room as it also shows Adrian removing Emily's pants and underwear while Emily removes Adrian's pants and underwear as they are now completely naked and Adrian places her hands on Emily's butt and sucks on her right titty and squeezes her left titty while Emily holds Adrian's head moaning with pleasure. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Emily. The camera zooms in on Adrian's sucking Emily's right titty and it is seen that Emily's right nipple gets erected that Adrian slowly licks it causing the nipple to jiggle and when Emily lifts her head to let out another moan the scene then switches to Ben's same expression that Emily had as he is still fucking Amy in her pussy. "OH Ben, oh, oh yeah, yes, yes, YES, oh, baby said Amy. Back at Emily's room Emily lays back on top of Adrian to lick her titties and kisses them and then starts kissing her stomach and the scene switches back to Amy and Ben as Ben is starting to do the same thing start kissing Amy's stomach and the scene gets back to Emily and Adrian as Emily sticks her butt in the air letting Adrian to rub Emily's butt and rub her pussy in the process but the difference is on Amy's end Amy grabs the headboard on the bed and the next thing it is happening Emily starts sucking Adrian's pussy and the music gets even crazier when Ben also starts to suck Amy's pussy which causing a split screen only to show that Amy and Adrian are getting orgasms from getting their pussies sucked by partners. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Amy and Adrian. At the same exact time Amy cums into Ben's mouth while Adrian cums into Emily's mouth as the music slowly stops and the expression on Amy and Adrian's face looks pretty exhausted and due to split screen when Amy and Adrian rest their heads it made it seem like they were staring at other other and they are both warned out from sex and even when their partners kisses it made it seem like Amy and Adrian kissed and suddenly the screen goes full as Adrian lays on top of Emily letting Emily rubs hers face while staring at each other's eyes when Adrian continues to stare back at Emily, Adrian starts to hallucinate briefly as Emily changes to Amy and then reverts back to Emily while Ben and Amy did the same while Amy also hallucinates as Ben changes to Adrian and then reverts back to Ben and with that Adrian and Emily kissed each other with passion and continues their lovemaking while Amy and Ben continues their lovemaking on their end.

Chapter 16: A Failed Plan

Meanwhile at Big Shell and at Shell 1 Core at B1 in the office Ocelot and Makarov sits at their desk to discuss about their failed attempt to assassinate Barack Obama. "So let me get this straight you've wasted so much of your time when you could've shot Obama right there and then now how the fuck could you explain this before going behind bars?" said Makarov. "I didn't want to cause any attentions there were too many witness but I had no choice to hurry up and sniped him when Spencer interfered" said Ocelot. "That hot chick right?" said Makarov. "Yeah her I was originally gonna wait til it was over but Spencer came out of nowhere and warned him which really fucked me over" said Ocelot. "UHGGH this is not good sir this is all gonna be all over the press, does anyone besides Spencer know you were the target?" said Makarov. "Like a few some hot Puerto Rican bitch the goofy looking man and some fucker who looks like he was in charge of the operation" said Ocelot. "Damn it you might be fucked you do realize they may be on to us right?" said Makarov. "They don't know a goddamn thing where we are" said Ocelot. "That Spencer girl could guide them here she is a secret agent after all, she's the same bitch who foiled your plan to censoring the Internet and hacking the PSN plan" said Makarov. "Which reminds me we need to get Spencer out the way" said Ocelot. "I'd like to have some fun with her alright" said Makarov. "Do as you like hopefully despite the Debate didn't do so well Mitt Romney soon will be president" said Ocelot. "Oh speaking of him he is on his way now so does anyone know he's part of this?" said Makarov. "Doesn't matter they can't arrest him due to circumstances" said Ocelot. "Lucky cause he would've murdered you right now" said Makarov. There was a knock on the door. "It's open" said Ocelot. Mitt Romney enters in. "Mr. Ocelot" said Romney. "Were you followed?" said Ocelot. "No sir" said Romney. "Does anyone know that you are part of this conspiracy?" said Ocelot. "Spencer Hastings does but no one is not gonna believe her but that doesn't mean it will stop her though she may be on to us" said Romney. "Well Election Day is near and when the time comes if Spencer arrives here we'll be ready to kill her" said Ocelot. "Let me do the honors sir Spencer has underestimate me for the last time" said Makarov. "As I said do as you wish fuck her if you want but make sure she's dead before she'll do anything that could come back and bite us in the ass" said Ocelot. "(Off-Screen) Come Mitt Romney we have other lives to ruin" said Mysterious Man. "Uh-oh got to go time to help this guy with a devastating plan" said Romney. Romney walks off. "(Stretches and Yarns) Ok time to call it a night lock this place down while I'll go down to Arsenal Gear to lock her up as well" said Makarov. "Sure thing" said Ocelot.

Chapter 17: Was It Really Worth It?

It is dawn time now and at Emily's house and it Emily's room Emily and Adrian are no longer in bed as the camera zooms pans to them and this time Emily and Adrian are on the rocking chair still completely naked kissing each other with passion and rubbing their bodies and not even noticing its morning due to the fact that they were having sex all night until the sunlight shines on Emily and Adrian's face a brief second interrupting their kiss. "Oh shit" said Emily. "Holy shit it's morning" said Adrian. Adrian and Emily laughs. "Oh my god I can't believe I just did that" said Adrian. Emily rubs Adrian's face. "How you feeling now sweetie?" said Emily. "You know I feel absolutely better thanks to you" said Adrian. Adrian and Emily kissed. "No problem I told you I'd make you feel better" said Emily. "I just hope this doesn't affect your relationship with Paige if she finds out we're dead" said Adrian. Emily rubs Adrian's face. "This isn't the first time I had an affair I mean you are my ex and we do have a lot of chemistry together and I may still be in love with Paige but that doesn't stop me from caring for you, that's why I had sex with you Adrian and keep this in mind sex is not just about love I done it out of friendship even what we were doing seems pretty damn hot" said Emily. Adrian laughs. "You're still my best friend thou and its been so long since we had sex when we were together" said Adrian. "I remember when you were a straight girl and you didn't even want to date me because you thought dating a girl is disgusting and I couldn't hold back anymore so when I kissed you, you freaked out and I kissed you again and you gave in and the next thing we knew we lost our virginity on my bed while my mom and dad were busy watching the Super Bowl game" said Emily. "Yeah I remember" said Adrian. "Then shortly you got addicted to sex and we would fuck everyday and we once fucked out on the fire escape and those 2 guys were watching us fuck and they both jacked off to us" said Emily. "Amy was like this when we hooked up she started out straight and wanting to fuck me again and yeah if it wasn't for you I wouldn't enjoy being a lesbian because I love being a lesbian" said Adrian. "So do I" said Emily. "You so cute Paige is lucky to have you" said Adrian. "Just remember Adrian I love Paige and I'd do anything for her she is my soulmate my everything and to be honest I want her to get to know you but I don't think she will especially after we fucked all night" said Emily. "Yeah there is no telling what how she would react" said Adrian. "You don't say nothing about it ok, I'll tell Paige eventually hopefully she won't hate me" said Emily. "She won't hate you" said Adrian. "Well after you called me to help you I kinda promised her that I wouldn't have sex with you" said Emily. "(Gasp) So you broke your girlfriend's trust, yeah this is me and Amy in a nutshell" said Adrian. "I'll tell her at the right time ok" said Emily. "Good luck" said Adrian. Emily and Adrian were kissing each other rubbing their naked bodies and each others titties under the front door closing sounds is heard. "(From Downstairs) Baby I'm back" said Paige. "Oh shit Paige is here I forgot she's coming over, we'll me and my girlfriend most likely gonna have sex so my confession to her is gonna wait" said Emily. Emily and Adrian quickly gets out of the rocking chair. "You still remember our escape route when you used to sneak up here?" said Emily. "I sure do" said Adrian. Footsteps are receding. "Put your clothes on and I'll call you later love you" said Emily. Emily and Adrian quickly kissed and starts to put their clothes back on and suddenly Paige knocks on Emily's door and let's herself in. "Hey baby" said Paige. The camera switches back to Emily who has her clothes back on and Adrian had already left as nothing has ever happened. "Good morning Paige I missed you" said Emily. "Listen I am sorry about last night I was being a total bitch I had no excuse to be jealous and accusing you that you may have feelings for Adrian" said Paige. "It's fine Paige no worries" said Emily. "Ok so now let's pick up where we left off" said Paige. Paige straights up removes her clothes and tackles Emily to her bed as they start to kiss wildly on their lips. "Yeah let's" said Emily. Emily and Paige quickly gets naked again and continues their lovemaking from last night while Paige rubs her pussy against Emily's pussy. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh said Emily. A few moments shortly Adrian is seen outside of of Emily's house out back sitting on the beach hearing Emily and Paige moan with pleasure. "It looks like she didn't break the news to her but with that I am happy for my best friend Emily, her and Paige are meant to me now time to go home and be myself for awhile and maybe talk to random girls on Facebook" said Adrian. Adrian gets up and leaves Emily's backyard as Emily and Paige's moaning are louder than ever and and the camera zooms out only to see the bed in Emily's room moving back and forth. "(Off-Screen) Hey shut the fuck up over there you lesbian bitches everyday with that shit goddamn" said Emily's Neighbor. Meanwhile the scene then switches to Days Inn Hotel at room B26 is Ben and Amy are asleep naked in bed and Ben is the first to wake up and the moment he gets out of Bed a tense music starts to play while he puts his clothes on and happens to walk over to Amy's purse and to make sure Amy is done with Adrian he picks up her purse and sneaks to the bathroom and takes out all of her things out of her purse like lipstick tampons etc until he finds that Amy has a picture book that she kept. "Ok sweetie let's see what you might be hiding just to be safe than sorry" said Ben. Ben opens up Amy's picture book only to finds out that it is revealed that Amy kept all pictures of her and Adrian hugging and kissing and there was also a naked picture of Adrian that she gave to Amy sometimes during the affair and another thing there is not a single photo of her and Ben which indicates that Amy is indeed in love with Adrian so he takes her cell phone out and goes through her menus starting with pictures and it also reveals she doesn't have any pictures of Ben saved on her phone and although it was never seen that Amy used to take Ben's picture with her phone at the time they started dating but she eventually deleted his photos when things got serious with Adrian which explains there was a bunch of Adrian pictures and one of them showed her twerking and her pussy was shown in the pic which disgusts Ben which made him go through her messages where he learns that Amy never had planned on breaking up with Ben or marrying him after he found out about their affair and the thing was on the way to the wedding Amy was sending Adrian text message and the reason why Adrian didn't hear her phone go off is because she had turned her phone turned off on the way to save Amy and the fact Adrian was busy having sex with Emily to get over her depression as one of the message indicates that she asked Adrian to come out her aid while her ex have a word with him and this tears Ben's heart which made him realize that he married Amy for nothing and was really hoping that she wouldn't cheat on him again, although the message and the clues he found pretty indicates that Amy has feelings for Adrian and she doesn't love Ben as he thoughts then decides to leave Ben for her and as a result this give Ben a ultimate decision so the then he puts all the things in Amy's purse and walks to Amy who is still sleeping and puts the purse back where he found it and looks at her sleeping ashamed. "So it's true you really did played be and there was nothing I could do to prevent that" said Ben. Moments passed as Ben packed his suitcase but doesn't pack Amy's clothes and just straight leaves her in the hotel alone by walking out of the room with his suitcase and closes the door behind him without a word as the camera slowly pans to Amy who is still sleeping and unaware what has just happened. (The End)


End file.
